Getting To Know The Family
by Princess Usako Chiba
Summary: First Fanfic in English, Please be understanding! Usagi's house is burned down and She and her family are left with only one solution... Go live with Mamoru! PostStars. Apparently not so fluffy and sweetie anymore! .
1. Chapter 1

_Edited Version by MoonBunny316_

**Hey guys!**

**I just have a few things to say before allowing you to read this fanfic:**

**First of all, English is not my first language, so there must be a few mistakes here. . . I sent this Prologue ( actually I think it is a little too big for a prologue. . . but oh well... ) to a girl that accepted to edit it for me. . . but she hasn't sent it back yet. . and I'm actually dying to know what you think.**

**Second: I kinda got this idea from a fanfic from Princess Destiny. . . Burning Brightly, which is really nice, but it's NOT the same thing... as you will see...**

**Third: Pleaseee send me your feedback, cause I need to know what I've done wrong AND right so I can improve ok?**

**I've only got one chapter almost ready, and since I've been studying like crazy for the tests I'm about to take, the time to write is really limited ok?**

**Ideas are ALWAYS welcomed. . . Please don't forget it .**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters and blah blah blah. . . I'm just an 18-year-old girl dammit!**

* * *

Prologue 

The car had just reached the house and it's occupants got out of it in desperation. They looked up and saw the fire that had just broken the living room window easily and was now starting to consume the main balcony of the upper level.

The family looked in disbelief as they saw their house being destroyed by a fire that they had no idea how it had started. Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she heard the fire department park and hurriedly start struggling to put the fire out.

One of the firemen came near the four people who were still in a state of shock and pulled them away from the house so they wouldn't get hurt. The man started asking questions to Kenji Tsukino to try and identify the main cause of the fire as soon as possible.

Ikuku Tsukino held her children close to her with tears running silently down her eyes as she stared at the house as if she was hipnotized.

Usagi gave a startled gasp as she remembered Luna had been at the house when they had left that beautiful morning to go have a picnic at the park.

"Mom... Luna was in there... Oh my God... Luna, where is she?! Oh my God... Oh my God" the blond kept repeating as she searched with her eyes for the cat. Her hands, locked together near her heart, trembling visibly.

Suddenly she felt a light scratching on her leg and looked down to see Luna, her eyes almost closed and tail slightly burnt. Usagi picked her up in lightning speed and held her close. "Oh Luna, I was so worried about you!! What happened ?! You got caught in the fire?! Oh God... I shouldn't have left you here!!" Usagi sniffed lightly as she brought Luna's head closer to her ear so she could talk and no one would listen.

"I was sleeping and then I woke up smelling fire and it had already got to your room. I barely made out of there. Luckly the only part of me that was damaged was my tail... but it's ok, it was just a little bit of fire at the tip that just burned my fur!" Luna talked fast and gave a cat-like cough.

"You inhaled smoke didn't you? Oh, of course you did, what a stupid question! I'm going to take you to the vet as soon as possible ok?!" The blonde nuzzled at Luna's neck and looked up at the house again.

The fire was almost totaly out now, but it was clear that the house had been severely damaged. Kenji now was being prepared to go inside the house with the commander of the fire department so they could get a few things for the family.

Ikuku looked worriedly at her husband and clung to Shingo strongly as the boy held his mother the same way.

"Mom, where are we going to live now?" he asked, eyes full of fear and doubts.

"Honey... I actually have no idea!" She turned to her daughter, who cried silently in the neck of the cat on her arms. "How is Luna sweetie?!" the woman touched her daughter's arm and then petted the cat for a little while.

"She's ok I guess, but I would like to get to her to a vet anyways..." Usagi petted her too and looked at her mothers eyes. "Can you hold her for me for a bit?" She handed the almost-sleeping cat to the older woman and walked to a more quiet area of the street taking her cellphone out of her purse on the way.

Usagi pressed send without even dialing a number and was connected to the last phone she called. She waited for a few seconds and someone answered.

"Hey baby, how are you?!" Mamoru had hurried to his office as he heard his cellphone ringing and collapsed into his chair to talk to his girlfriend.

"Not really good actually... Do you think you could leave work now?" Usagi tried to talk as normally as possible, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"I think so... It's almost time for me to leave anyways. But why? What happened? You sound like you've been crying!" He asked worriedly as he started to get ready to leave.

"M-my house caught fire!! I have no idea what to do and I just... I just need you here..." She started sobbing desperately leaning against a wall.

"WHAT?! Ok, ok... I'll be right there!! Try and calm down ok?!" Mamoru said already running out of the office and slipping a piece of paper in his boss's secretary's desk. "Bye"

"Bye..." Usagi sighed tring to contain the sobs that threatened to start all over again.

After about half an hour, Kenji and the firemen had taken out most of the things that had resisted the fire including clothes, picture frames, Shingo's videogame and some of Usagi's cds. The neighbors were all outside helping in whatever they could, putting things in the family's car, helping them recover from the shock.

They heard, then, a car pulling up on the street and saw a red car parking a few meters behind the fire departament truck. Usagi looked up as she heard the engine roaring to a stop and then ran towards the man that had just gotten out.

"Mamo-chan!!!" She almost screamed as she jumped into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here!! You have no idea how much this means to me!!" Usagi fitted her head in between his shoulder and neck and let his warmth console her in a way only he could do.

"Hey... calm down, I'm here now ok?!" Mamoru held her close and kissed her cheek softly whispering things in her ear to try and easy her fears. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mamoru spotted Kenji Tsukino staring at them intently with a not-so-much friendly look in his eyes. "Usako, I think we'd better go talk to your parents... specially before your father comes over here to murder me." He saw the girl look up and smile softly at him.

"Ok... but one thing first..." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. Mamoru returned the kiss whole-heartedly until the image of his future father-in-law's eyes came back full force in his mind.

"Usako, not that I don't enjoy this, 'cause you know I do, but I don't want you to be a widow before we even get married!" He smiled charmingly at her and she gigled lightly.

They walked back to her family, his arm draped losely around her waist and her head resting by his chest. Usagi's father seemed to be about to explode as he saw the couple nearing them.

"Usagi! Come here! We need to figure where we're going to stay!" Kenji approached the couple and tugged at her arm to make her let go of Mamoru and join him, his wife and son.

"Ouch! Oh... Okay Dad! You don't have to pull me!" Usagi looked at Mamoru playfully and followed her father.

"Look, we were counting our options, and things aren't really good right now. Your aunt is redoing her entire house, so there's no way she could have us there. We don't have the money to stay at a hotel, not the four of us... Do you think one of your friends would mind having you around for a while? Maybe Molly or the priestess one... What's her name again..."

"Rei... No dad, I don't think they would mind at all, but I just have to talk to them, you know..."

"We know sweetie. We are just asking what the options are and then we will talk to their parents and figure things out with them! Same thing with Shingo!" Her mother said soothingly

Mamoru neared them carefully and touched Usagi's shoulder. " Mr and Mrs Tsukino, If you don't mind, you could all stay at my apartment, I have plenty of room. There are three bedrooms and I could sleep on the couch or in the study or something..." His future in-laws looked up and just as Kenji was ready to start lashing out at the young man, the fire department commander approached the group.

"Mr Tsukino, We found the focus of the fire. It was a bad wire near the sink that, in contact with water, caught fire." The commander informed them "We will try to leave things ready for you to start restoring the house as soon as possible, but for now, you and your family will have to find somewhere to stay." He turned to leave. "Oh ... and don't try to go back in because there's still risk of more ceiling fallings." The man went to talk to his troops and left the family to go back to their previous subject.

Kenji was blushing furiously as he watched the retreating back of the fireman and felt the almost fatal stare his wife was giving him.

"Kenji... How many times did I ask you to fix that electric socket??!! Huumm?!! I asked you to call someone to fix, I told you that thing was dangerous! But NOOOOOO, You can't' hear anyone but yourself can you?!" Ikuku looked deep into her husbands eyes and sighed. "Oh, And just so you know, we can't afford to stay at a hotel having to redo our entire house!! So you better think twice before refusing Mamoru's invitation!" She said it by his ear and watched him look at her with wide eyes.

"B-but... W-we c-can't..." he stuttered soundly under his wife's strong gaze but ended up giving up on any excuse attempt. "Mamoru thank you for offering. I'm afraid we will have to accept it." He turned to the raven-haired man quite unhappy with having to give him that answer.

"There's no problem sir! I would be honored to have you in my house for as long as you need!" Mamoru smiled gently trying to contain the smirk that threatened to escape at the thought of having his long time girlfriend in his apartment for an undetermined period of time. But, all in all, he had no idea of what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Like It? Hate It?**

**Reviews please!**

**Kisses**

**AninhaH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy!!**

**I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait, but I've been studing like crazy lately, and taking cpecial classes and stuff... so... this wait is probably going to be a normal ocurrence okay? Or maybe it will take me even longer!**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! I had just finished up reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows when I posted the prologue of this fanfic... Maaaaaannnnn That book is awwwwwwwsome!!!! And So sad! I'm still a little bit shaken up by it... And it has been 2 weeks that I've read it already!**

**Well, now I have an editor that actually answers my e-mails so... Thanks MoonBunny316... ( well I don't now how to refer to you here so... )**

**Ideas are always welcomed! So are reviews! hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: As I've already said I don't own anything... If I did, I would be one very rich girl!! ahsuahsuhasuash just kidding**

* * *

Chapter 1 

After the house had been properly interdict and everything packed into the two cars, Usagi's family followed Mamoru and Usagi to his apartment complex.

"I still don't understand why you let her drive with him ,Ikuku! He could do anything to her in that car!" Kenji said with a pout much like his daughter's.

"You really, truly think he would do something to her while he's driving, AND with us just behind them?" Ikuku looked amused by her husband's thoughts. "Besides, if they were to do anything, they might already have done it!" She said with a teasing smile just waiting to see Kenji's reaction.

"WHAATT?? You don't mean you think they would... he would... SHE would... Oh my God I'm getting a huge headache!" He moaned loudly and looked at the smiling face of his wife. "What are you smiling at? Can't you see the problem we have in our hands? She's just a kid and.. and... What the hell are you smiling at woman?!?!" The man lost his nerve at his wife as they stopped on a red sign.

"I'm smiling because you really took what I said seriously! I don't think they've gone that far! But just so you know, Usagi is not a kid anymore! She's going to turn eighteen years old in a month, give or take, and you should already be learning how to deal with the fact that she's clearly a young woman!"

"That airhead a young woman?! Only in your dreams mom!" Shingo snorted loudly earning a smack at his leg form his mother.

"Don't talk like that about your sister young man! And I don't like that snorting! Behave!" Ikuku eyed her son with a look of finality and turned to look at the road.

* * *

At the other car Usagi and Mamoru were as silent as the wind. The girl looked out the window as if in a trance and her boyfriend drove the car quietly. 

Tired of the silence, Mamoru tried to start a conversation .

"You okay there?! You haven't said a thing since we got in here!"

"I'm fine. . . I'm just trying to understand a few things..." She finally looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Like what?" His eyebrows rose slightly as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

"Like... What the HELL were you thinking offering your home to my family?!" Usagi now turned completly in his direction staring hard at his face.

"What I was thinking?! I was thinking about you! I want to help you, that's what I'm thinking! Why are you so mad?" He stopped on a red sign and turned fully to her.

"I... You have no idea what you just got yourself into! It's gonna be even harder for us to be together now! Dad is going to make your life a livin' hell... along with mine! And Shingo... he's just going to take all the space in your apartment. And mom... Mom is just going to try and organize everything, even though your place is pretty much the most organized place I've ever seen, and that's going to drive you crazy!!" She finally breathed after telling him everything and let her head hit the head of the carseat.

"Really Usako, you don't have to worry about all of that. I might even like the commotion at my place. You know I love it when you're there 'cause it makes the place feel less empty. Maybe with everyone there, it won't feel empty at all!" He threw her a sideway look and a charming smile not taking his attention from the road. She smiled slightly and touched his hand on the wheel.

"If you say so Mamo-chan. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

He laughed whole-heartedly and winked at her. "What do you think about stopping for a snack? Call your dad and ask him to pull over and I'll give him my keys so they can go on and settle in."

"Hum... I love the idea, now that you said it I guess I am a little hungry.." She said sheepishly as they heard the loud grumble of her stomach.

"Yeah.. I know your 'a little hungry'! We'd better stop at a Mcdonald's!"

"Oh... I think my brother will want to come with us... unfortunately..."

"It's okay! Just call your parents and tell them to pull over next to us in the next gas station. Or better yet, explain everything to them or your father will get all suspicious on me!" He smirked openly making her laugh.

The two cars stopped and after a little small talk and some crossed looks from Usagi's father, the girl, Mamoru and Shingo drove off to the closest Mcdonald's.

* * *

The ride had been quiet despite Usagi's fear of Shingo pestering Mamoru, but the boy seemed to be acting like an angel towards her boyfriend. The three of them got their food and sat down to eat still not saying anything other then their orders. 

Shingo looked up from devouring his sandwich, much like his sister, and eyed the couple very carefully. Mamoru would steal french fries from Usagi, and the girl in retaliation, would pick one of his, always exchanging secret smiles and lingering touches.

"You know, mom was talking to dad about you two in the car earlier." With this simple statment, the boy caught the attention of them both.

"Oh really?! What were they saying?" Usagi looked at him intently.

"Hmm... I don't remember much... maybe a black and white sunday would help my memory..." Shingo smirked at his sister earning a smack at the head.

"Ooohh you're such a brat... this better be worth it! I'll pay for your freakin' sunday!" The blonde got up irritated and showed him her tongue.

"See Mamoru that's you're girfriend for you! Such a kid!" Shingo said loud enough for her to hear and laughed loudly at the face Usagi made for him. Mamoru messed up the kids hair and grinned at the face the boy gave him.

"Here brat! Now spill! What were they talking??!!" Usagi set the sunday in front of her brother and sat beside Mamoru again.

"Huum... something about you two doing something, and that dad was worried about Mamoru doing something to you in the car. And then mom said that you might as well have already done something, and then dad freaked out because 'you're just a kid', and mom said you're not a kid anymore, but a young woman, which I highly disagree with... hahaha Well, that's about it!" When Shingo finished his tale and looked at the couple's face, they were both blushing brightly.

"Oh goodness... I can't believe they were really talking about that! Dad is going to be extra paranoid now! And I can't believe mom really said that to him! Doesn't she know how he is?! Oh gosh... we're soooo screwed!!" Usagi put her hand on her head supporting it on the table.

"Hum.. I think we'd better go right? Yeah.. let's go!" Mamoru got up awkwardly signaling them to go with him.

"Yeah.. we'd better. You eat that in the car Shingo. Let's go!" Usagi got up following her boyfriend quickly.

The three arrived at the apartment complex in a matter of 10 minutes and rushed to Mamoru's place in the awkward silence that had followed the conversation at the restaurant

When Mamoru opened the door he was assaulted by the smell of something really good coming from the kitchen and the sight of a few boxes already ready to be thrown in the garbage.

Usagi walked inside suspiciously, as if waiting for a catastrophe to happen, and went to meet her mom at the kitchen.

Shingo walked in seeming to be quite at home and plopped down on the couch next to where his father was sitting watching tv.

"Hey dad! Where am I going to sleep? I wanna play some games before going to bed!"

"I don't know about that yet son. We were waiting for you to get here so we could talk to Mamoru about it. After all it IS his home!" Kenji got up rather slowly turning to face his future son-in-law. "So Mamoru... what do you think?"

Mamoru, who had run straight to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of his beloved coffee, looked at the older man and smiled awkwardly. "Well... I don't know... I guess you and Ms. Tsukino could stay in a room, Shingo in another, I'll sleep here on the living room and Usako stays in my room." Mamoru felt his girlfriend hold him from behind and smiled at her head popping by his side.

"Fine with me!" Usagi bounced from Mamoru's side to one of the chairs near the granite counter.

"Me too... Where am I sleeping then?!" Shingo looked pointedly at Mamoru waiting for an answer.

"Don't be impolite, brat!" Usagi threw a napkin at her brother earning a look from her mother.

"It's ok babe! Hum.. I guess you stay at the second door to the right" Mamoru said pointing to a corridor to their right. "My room is the first one. Just don't mess it up too much Usako" he smirked at the blonde who pouted and poked him with her finger. "And the last one down the hall is for you" The raven-haired smiled and went back to his coffee.

Kenji seemed to be going to say something since his face was getting a strong redish color and he couldn't stop moving his hands, but he prefered to turn around and follow his daughter to the room she was supposed to sleep in.

"Usagi honey, are you sure you're comfortable sleeping in this boy's room?" Kenji asked as he walked into the room and was surprised by his daughter already lying across the bed looking pretty much comfortable.

"Yes Dad, I'm okay with it! I just don't like the idea of moving him from his room, but I know that it won't even be worth it to bring up the matter" She said getting up and going out of the room " Where are my things dad? I want to at least have them in Mamo-chan's room so I don't run crazy around the apartment tomorrow to get ready for school!"

They both came back to the living room where three boxes were neatly piled in a far corner of the living room and by their side lay a small, slightly burned, empty cat bed. Usagi took in the sight and turned violently to her mother sitting on the couch.

"Mom... Where's Luna? I left her with you..."

"Oh dear... She ran from me in your direction, I thought she had went for you!" Ikuku got up worriedly looking at her daughter.

"Ooohh... I'm gonna KILL that cat!!!" Usagi stormed out of the room followed by a smirking Mamoru.

The girl entered the bedroom almost closing the door in her boyfriend's face. She went to openning her purse furiously and taking everything out of it.

"Luna is REALLY trying to give me a heart attack !"

"Yeah? Well, think of the times YOU did this to her!" Mamoru chuckled watching her finally notice his presence.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" She waved a watch-like device furiosly close to his face and he couldn't help but think her awfully cute!

Mamoru caught her arms and brought her close to him instantly calming her down.

"Why don't you just call her by the communicator and find out where she is?" He looked smugly at her and she glared her way out of his arms.

"That's just what I was going to do already! Thank you!" She turned her back at him not able to hold back a smile and clicked on a button with a cat face.

Luna's nose appeared at the small screen. "Where the hell are you Luna?! I've been worried sick about you!"

"Oh really?" she gave a cat-like snicker "And why did you leave me with your mother then? Oh... And I'm at the temple! I came here to tell the girls what happened! I thought you'd have called someone by now!"

"Mamo-chan has invited us to stay at his place, my whole family, we had to make adjustments! I'm sorry if I didn't call anyone! And I left you with my mother because I thought you'd be safe with her! But of course you had to run out, with your tail burnt and assume, like always by the way, that I had left you alone! I left you there, because I trusted that you would be ok, safe and sound!" Usagi seemed to be holding herself back, trying not to yell.

Mamoru watched the scene mesmerized. Usagi seemed to be driven by her worry, and everything that Luna had always assumed about her. After closing the door carefully, he approached his girlfriend and held her, snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

"Luna, why don't you just come here tomorrow, after you've all calmed down you can discuss this? Tell the girls to come here tomorrow after class. I've taken the day off." The cat looked quite stunned by his entering the conversation and just nodded mutely turning off the connection. "Feeling better now Odango Atama?!" He smile mischievously turning her around in his arms.

"Har Har... You know I hate that name!!!" She pouted crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I thought you had overcome this trauma already!" Mamoru chuckled leaning his head to touch foreheads with her.

"No, I actually haven't! So if you could, please, not call me that I would be mostly pleased by--- Ah" Mamoru had interrupted her serious speech by tickling her to the bed. They fell on it laughing soundly, Mamoru on top of Usagi continuing his merciless attack on her belly.

"Honey Have you---What is going on here?" Kenji walked in on the couple fallen across the bed, Usagi's shirt up to just above her bellybutton and Mamoru's head hanging just beside her neck. The couple jumped startled and the man ended up on the floor while the girl struggled to sit and fix up her clothes and hair.

* * *

**Soooo? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill Kenji? don't forget to review! huashuahsauhsuah**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy People!

Sorry for the humongous delay...I've been studying so much that I don't even have time for myself!

This chapter isn't "beta-reader edited" so you'll have to deal with my mistakes... hahaha

Chapter 3 isn't ready yet... but I think it's gonna be a good one... longer than the others.

Now, with this one here... we start to play a bit with the plot OK? I think this fanfic is going to be a bit darker than I first imagined!

Your ideas are always welcomed of course!

Oh.. by the way, I LOVE the reviews I've received! Thank you SO much for them!

And hey... Fatima! You can write in Portuguese, I'm from Brazil so...

That's soooo cooooolllll!!! Hehehehe

OK... I'm done with blabbing! I hope you like the chapie!

Kisses ♥ !!

PS: Anyone knows one MG and aaeris are going to post Game of Seduction and Crescent Mirror, respectively??!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"No-nothing dad! We were just... hum... talking..." She said holding her hand to her mouth to try and hide the nervous laughter rising within her. But apparently, she wasn't making a good job.

"Then, why are you laughing? This is not a way for a father to find his daughter! What do you think you're doing young lady?" He went to her, his face red from anger.

"Nothing dad, I already told you! And I'm laughing because you scared the heck out of me and made Mamo-chan fall to the floor, which was incredibly funny!"

"Mr. Tsukino, I assure you there was nothing going on! Nothing you wouldn't approve anyway." Mamoru said getting up and walking to the older man carefully.

"Humpf ... I don't think it is a good idea for Usagi to sleep in here. Maybe Shingo would be better fitted here!" He looked at Mamoru's eyes and found not only mirth but also challenge.

"Sir, I don't think I'll be able to agree with this! I gave my room to Usako because I know her, and I trust her, and she's the only one I'll be able to accept being here. I'm sorry but I don't think Shingo can sleep in here. This, that just happened, was just a childish moment, with no second intentions. I would never disrespect your daughter or you!" He looked from Kenji to Usagi and smiled warmly at the girl who seemed to melt under it.

The older man turned around and left the room without another word.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other warily, still hearing the retreating steps of Kenji Tsukino as he made his way to the living room.

"Ok... I think I should go talk to him right?" Usagi closed her eyes in a doubtful face expression.

"Yeah well... It would be nice if we didn't start this period of our lives with your dad already mad at us!"

"You're right. I just don't know what to say to him! I mean, we weren't doing anything really wrong, right?" The two of them made their way out of the room, his arm had made its way around her waist again.

They entered the living room and came face to face with Ikuku's eyes, full of interrogations and amusement.

"What were the two of you doing that made Kenji so mad ? And ... what did you say to him that made him so quiet?"

"We were ... Ok... This... This... jerk here was tickling me!! And Dad walked in on us kinda... fallen on the bed... but it was just that... tickling! And then he started yelling and insinuating things and... oh..." Usagi looked pleadingly toward Mamoru, who looked amused by her explaining.

"What, you call me a jerk and expect me to help you out? No way! You're on your own Odango Atama!" He smirked earning a smack at the arm, courtesy, of course, of Usagi.

"Hey! But you were the one who said all those things! You're the one who started all of this by tickling me so you have a part in these explanations too!" She pouted crossing her arms in front of her.

"Argh..." He looked at her pouting lips once more, holding himself not to kiss them senselessly in front of her mother, and gave up completely on trying to bail on her. "Alright!

I just told him that I would never disrespect him but mostly I would never disrespect Usako and that it was just childish playing. Then he turned around and stormed off."

"Oh... I see... So, that was really all that was going on... nothing else right?" Ikuku watched them say no with their heads. "Ok then, I'll believe you! I'll talk to your father Usagi. I think he won't be much receptive for the both of you. Look, why don't you go to bed ok? And Mamoru, the living room is all free and I took the liberty of getting some sheets I found on that closet near the bathroom and set up the couch for you. It's good that it is also a bed right? So... shoo! Say your goodnights and go to bed! I'm going to talk to your father. Good night!" She hugged her daughter and gave Mamoru a squeeze on his arm and walked off.

The couple looked at each other grinning suspiciously at her back and walked to the couch hand-in-hand.

"You sure you wanna go to sleep right now?" Mamoru wiggled his eyebrows comically motioning for her to sit by his side at the couch. She giggled and laid with her legs on his thighs. "Who said you could lay down?" he crawled over Usagi stopping nose to nose with her. "You must pay a fee to stay here you know..." Her brows rose questioningly and a malicious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh really? And what fee would that be? Because... I have a few ideas in mind!" Usagi's hand went from caressing his hair to forcing his head down to meet her awaiting lips.

They kissed slowly and sensually for a long time and stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, simply enjoying a moment that would be rare from now on.

Usagi messed up his hair and caressed his back through his shirt Their kisses were getting more and more heated up and She loved the way he made her feel.

Mamoru pulled her up, her legs straddling him. His hands went to her hair, taking off the clips that kept her buns up making her hair fall all around them. He kissed her even more strongly, losing himself in her silky, vanilla-smelling hair.

She was in heaven, and that was for sure. The way he touched her back all over and caressed her hair was making her feel things she knew she shoudn't be feeling. Her hands were automatically going under his shirt now, trying to feel his skin. He groaned into their kiss breaking it and making his way down her cheek to her neck.

"You're driving me insane blondie!" He practically growled in her ear continuing his assault on her neck. His hands started roaming all over her body, holding her thighs firmly, one of his hands going under her shirt caressing her side and making it's way to her breast.

Usagi's mind was in a fog, but when she felt his roaming start getting a bit more serious, it was like a red siren blaring on her head. She jumped visibly when his fingertips started to play with her breast and broke out of him ending up sitting on the love-seat in front of him.

"Hmmm... What?" He asked dumbly trying to get his mind out of the heavenly mess it was in.

"What??!! That's what I should be asking! What were you doing?" Usagi looked at him angrily still trying to catch her breath.

"I... What?? What did I do? We were just... Oh.." His mouth formed a visible 'O' as he remembered what exactly he was doing when she flew from him.

"Yeah! 'Oh' ... We've talked about this! I've asked you not to do these things! I thought you had understood me... but I guess I was wrong!" She got up folding her arms in front of her and started pacing around.

"Hey ei ei! Could you stop walking around and just sit down so we can talk?! And I did get what you said... I'm not supposed to 'do' anything! But I still don't understand why! I mean, the way you've been acting about this gives me the impression that you don't trust me enough for this... and then-"

"Don't say that!! How can you even think that after everything we've been through together?" She hurriedly sat down by him again and took his hands, but then let go to fumble with her own hands on her lap. "I trust you! I do and you know it! This has absolutely nothing to do with trust ok? I love you, I tell you everything, you're one of my best friends... so don't think I don't trust you 'cause I do..." His hand cupped her chin to make her look at him and caressed her cheek and lips softly.

"Good... 'Cause that's exactly how I feel about you! I'm just trying to understand what's been going on in your head that is making you so afraid of this. Because I know that you want it... you've said so yourself the other day."

"I know Mamo-chan... I just... need to think some things through in my head ok? I need some time to organize my thoughts and balance everything... Please try and understand!" She pleaded him. Her eyes bright with tears that were starting to come out. Teeth biting her lower lip almost drawing blood.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself" Mamoru said touching lightly her lips again. "I do understand... But that doesn't mean I can't try right? You can say no, you can stop... you just... don't need to jump and run away from me like I'm the devil or something!" He smiled as she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I think it's just reflex.." Usagi kisses his cheek as he held her closer.

"What a reflex then huh?" He chuckled and turned his head down kissing her lips softly.

"Ok... I should go to the room then... take a bath and go to sleep... I'm tired and I have school tomorrow... unfortunately" She said after a few minutes enjoying her boyfriend's warmth.

"Yeah, hum.. sure... Let me just get a few clothes so I can take a bath myself at the other bathroom."

The couple went into Mamoru's bedroom to see Luna walking in through the window and pad to the bed, laying down on it.

"I'm glad you're here! How are you doing? Is your tail hurting too much?" Usagi couldn't help being worried. She started checking the cat up everywhere stopping to look at the bandage in the tip of her tail.

"Rei did this for me when I got there. It's alright now. But look, I'm tired and I need to sleep and honestly, I'm in no mood to argue with you the way I know we will!"

"Me neither! I just need a nice, warm bath and sleep deeply. Oh..and of course, steal my boyfriend's bed!" She winked playfully at Mamoru who had just turned around to look at her. He smirked and walked to her.

"Yeah.. what can I say? You're aways welcome on my bed!" She blushed brightly and he chuckled at the sight. "Ok Odango, I'm going to let you to do your stuff! See you tomorrow. Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" He held her close to him looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hum.. I guess that would be nice! For once I wouldn't be late!" Usagi held a sugary smile for her boyfriend and he laughed.

"Há! Don't get used to it! I'll wake you up early every morning from now on! You'll learn, one way or another, to be a morning person." He jabbed her side playfully earning a light laughter from her.

"No fair!! You're sooooo mean!!" Her wail filled the room and he saw only one way to stop it.

She suddenly felt his warm lips all over hers and whatever she was thinking flew right off her mind in less than a second. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he broke apart.

"Okay... If I don't leave right now, I might not do it at all... Good night!" Mamoru let go of her waist slowly and turned to the door.

"Hey hum... Do you mind If I get one of your shirts to sleep in? Because I have the feeling that all my clothes smell like smoke!" Usagi blushed as she saw the malicious smile tainting his lips.

"Of course, but if you wanted to be near me all night, you could always have asked me to stay with you!" He winked at her and went to get her a shirt.

"Mamoru!!!" She punched him lightly on the back of his shoulder. "Stop that!!!" He laughed again and threw the shirt at her, covering her face.

"Good night Usako!" And she only heard the door closing.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Ideas for Usagi's reasons??!! Review Pleasee!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back! Instead of studying history for the test I'm gonna take on Sunday, I'm here writting for you!! ( And exercising my English, since I do have an English test along with the history one ). These tests are the last of the college entrance exams I'm taking this year Thank God!

I think I've never studied so much in my life as I have this year! Because differently from most of the countries where you, my dear readers live, here in Brazil we have one year of taking qualification tests to whatever college we want to get into... And the public ones, that are the best ones, have the most dificult and tiresome ones!

Well... here I am blabbing when you just wanna read the story!

This chapie is a bit longer and I just stopped there because I need your opinion on something, depending on your answer I'll continue it in two different ways... not changing the plot I first had in mind, but maybe adding a few things.

**_Do you think I should bring in the Shittenou? Good Shittenou of course!_**

Give me your opinion... But know that I might take a while longer to write because I haven't even started the chapter yet!

Just one thing:

Soapy Harlequin. . . I knew I knew your name from somewhere!!!!! I absolutely Looooooooveeeeeeeee "Memories of Passion" !!!!!! Definitely waiting for the next chapter! .

Oh yeah... I'm sorry if it looked like Mamo-chan is a perv or something, that's not what I wanted to portray there! It's just that he IS a guy... A 22 year-old guy! Of course he is thinking about IT... and I honestly don't think he was a jerk there, he was just trying to understand a girl's mind... and Usagi's is a really difficult one! hhuahuahsuhasuhas

Okaaayyy on with the story!

I hope you like it!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Usagi turned around on the bed, pulling the covers over her head and nuzzling on Mamoru's pillow. Despite all of the mess that had happened the day before, the girl's dreams had been pleasent, to say the least, and later that day, she would account that to the amazing scent of flowers that reminded her so much of her Mamo-chan.

Being so deeply and happily asleep, she didn't hear the low creak of the door opening or her boyfriend containing his laugh and walking slowly to the head of the bed.

The young man had already tried to wake the girl up but, of course, she merely hit his hand out without even seeming to blink. So, he decided to take things to a harsher extent.

His hands controled expertly the way the glass was turning, and he looked intently at the blonde not wanting to miss the look on her face when she felt what was coming for her.

The transparent liquid fell almost in slow motion and hit the back of the girl's head – the only part visible of her body – making her turn and leave her face defenseless against the water's assault.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed and sat coffing and rubbing her hands on her face. Mamoru couldn't hold his laughter anymore and fell down on the floor, glass fallen forgotten by his side. "Mamo-chaaaaaaannnn! Why did you do that?" Usagi wailed looking down at him. "I was having such a wonderful dream..." She pouted, throwing him a dirty look as he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Oh Usako... I tried to wake you up, but you woudn't even flinch, so I had to try something more, how can I say it... drastic!" He said sitting down next to her on the bed. "Don't be upset. I was trying to make you early for school for once.." He pulled her to sit on his lap and nuzzeled her neck. "Although..."

"Athough what?" She interrupted him with a scowl.

"Although it was extremely funny!" Of course, dear Mamoru not knowing when to shut up, got himself several punches and pinches and a very pissed off girlfriend slamming the door to his adjoined bathroom. "Usako! Don't be mad! I was just joking!" He heard her slaming a door inside the room and came face to face with the girl again.

"I'm not even going to answer that. I just gotta get my tooth brush and some school clothes, If they are not all burnt!" She stomped out of the room and Mamoru fliched visibly at the noises made at the living room.

He was just walking out of the room when Usagi came in bearing an even larger scowl. "We're gonna have to stop by Mina's so I can get something to wear because mom already put all the clothes to wash, the only ones I have are the ones I wore yesterday!" And the poor bathroom door got slammed again.

* * *

Later that day all girls sat around their lunches while they enjoyed lunch break.

"So, now that you're all settled in at Mamoru's, how are things going?" Ami asked while fumbling with her lap top and eating a cupcake.

"It's kinda weird... I mean, not for me... But Mom and Dad, specially dad, are acting completly strange. We had barely gotten there, and dad had already picked up a fight with Mamo-chan. And mom had already organized everything for our stay, without even consulting him. Oh yeah, and she's so nervous she put all of my remaining clothes to wash, so I had to run to Mina's place to get something I could wear for school!" Usagi finished her speech while tugging at the side of the uniform's shirt to put it down and cover her belly. "Really Mina-chan, you really have to wear such a small shirt?"

"Well, I have to use my best attributes don't I?" The blond said flipping her hair back.

"Or would it be desperation?" Makoto smirked at her friend and the four laughed at the red faced Minako.

"Err... what were we talking about? Oh yeah! So Usa-chan, are you and Mamoru-san sharing a room?" Minako wiggled her brows comically which didn't diminish one bit of Usagi's embarassment.

"Noooo! Of course not! I'm staying in his room and he's sleeping in the living room."

"Besides the fact that your father would freak out, why wouldn't you share his room?" Makoto asked the odangoed one while offering her some of her lunch.

"Huumm.. this is sooo delicious Mako-chan! I wish I could cook like you! Could you try to teach me again? I swear I'll be more careful, and pay more atention!" Usagi sighed in relief as the girls didn't object at the change of subject and engaged again in the conversation.

* * *

The final bell rang and the four met at the school's front door and walked outside talking animatedly. Once at the main gate, they spotted their priestess friend standing impatiently looking around for them.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for you to come out!" She flipped her hair back and rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh Rei, relax! The final bell just rang!" Makoto smiled lazily at her friend pulling one arm over the dark headed girl's shoulder to steer her to the direction they were going to go.

They had barely moved when they heard a car horn and saw a red sport car pulling over to them.

"Wouldn't you lovely ladies want a ride?" Mamoru took out his sun glasses and winked at them, giving his girlfriend a sweet smile.

"MAMO-CHAN!!" Usagi ran to the car and went in, almost jumping on the man and huggin him tightly

"Hey Usako! I need to breath, love!" He chuckled slighly as she slowly let go, just to pull him closer again for a kiss.

"Oh C'mon you two! You're already living together, do you really need to do this in front of us?" Rei smirked at them as the four girls settled on the backseat.

* * *

"Mom! Where're here! The girls are with me!" Usagi came in after Mamoru, calling for her mother.

"Mom is not here Odango. She and Dad went to the house with the chief fireman to see something about the remodel! She left lunch for us, told me to tell you to heat it up." Shingo said sitting on the couch with his legs on the center table. "And I'm hungry sis'!"

"Legs off Shingo! This is a table not a leg support!" Mamoru smirked at the boy pushing his legs off of the table. He looked at the girls noticing that Ami had Luna already on her arms. "Erm... Don't you have anything to do this afternoon kiddo?"

"Huumm.. Not that I know of! I'm just gonna stay here and pester MY LOVELY OLDER SISTER!" Shingo said it loudly earning a few swearings from Usagi.

The girl walked out of the kitchen holding a few glasses, with Makoto right on her tail with a few glasses herself.

"Why don't you go eat out or something, than go to the arcade with some friends for the afternoon?" Usagi said handing Minako the last glass. "Erm..." she made a face. "On me!"

"Really?? All of that just to get me out of the apartment? Makes me wonder what you people are gonna do!" Shingo smirked as his sister blushed brightly and handed him the money.

"I hate it that he's turning into a teenager!" Usagi sighed as they heard the front door closing behind Shingo.

* * *

After lunch the group was sitting comfortably on the living room, Usagi cuddling on Mamoru's lap and the girls, along with the cats filling the couches and chairs. After some good laughs on Minako and her shirts' shortness' sake, Luna decided that it was time to go into the more serious topic at hand.

"So, I think you two have a few explainings to do right?" She said lookin pointedly – as pointedly as a cat could look – at Mamoru and Usagi.

"Humm... No, not really! After you left Luna, as I already told you, Mamo-chan kindly invited us to stay here until things are solved. And that's basically it!" Usagi said resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"But what caused the fire Usagi-chan?" Ami asked

"This electric socket near the kitchen sink was lose and some water fell on it. . . or something like that." The blonde answered

"Any idea when you're moving back?" Rei continued with the questioning.

"Absolutely none! I mean, mom and dad will probably have some idea today right? There's just one thing I wanna know at this moment... What the hell I am going to wear 'till all the clothes have dried off! And seriously, I think they might be all singed and stuff..." The odangoed one sighed frustratedly.

"Well... This means only one thing on my book blondie... Shopping Spree!!" Lita exclaimed animatedly and was soon followed by three of the four remaining girls.

"I'm sorry to bust your bubble minna, but I don't think mom is gonna give me money now... they are gonna spend a lot with the house and all of that..." the girl pouted getting up out of Mamoru's arms. "Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" all girls asked for water and the cats for milk. Usagi sighed once again.

"I'll help you with that Usako!" Mamoru chuckled lightly and followd his girlfriend to the kitchen.

"I think they forgot I've only got a pair of arms!" Usagi said with a smile grazing her lips.

"Very beautiful pair if you ask me..." the black haired man said as he passed behind her and kissed her neck.

"Thank you... but I wouldn't expect any less from you!" She poked his side before putting the jar back inside the refrigerator.

"Oh really?" Mamoru smirked and locked her between his body and the kitchen counter.

"Really..." She said breathlessly as his face came closer for a much wanted and passionate kiss.

"You know... I could lend you the money for a few clothes... and when this crisis is averted, you pay me, but you don't need to rush." He said, stopping every few words to catch his breath,looking her deeply in the eyes, their foreheads touching.

"I don't want that... I'll just talk to mom. You're already doing so much for us, letting us stay here and all..." She looked down, he cheeks blushing a bit.

"You know, you're dad is going to help pay the bills and all, so technically, you're not staying here for free... think of it as just a much cheaper hotel..." he grinned.

"And much more interesting too..." she grinned back and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So... are you going to let me do this for you?" he touched her cheeks gently and nibbled her lip.

"That... was soooo not fair!" she said while combing his hair with her hands

"Nothing is fair in love and war... C'mon blondie... let me lend you the money!"

"You reaaaally want to?" She looked at him through one eye.

"Yes. I reaaaaally want to!" he smiled back at her.

"Argh... Okay then.. I'll take the loan... but remember... it IS a loan, so I'll be paying you back! Probably in small parts but I will!" she said and taped his nose playfully. Mamoru laughed openly and circled her waist with his arms.

"Okay my little bunny! Shall we seal the deal then?" he said, a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Yes sir!" Usagi had barely finished saying and Mamoru had already caught her lips in his again.

"Hem hem... what did I tell you about doing THAT in front of us?" Rei came in with an annoyed smile and interrupted the couple.

"You weren't even here Rei!" Usagi showed her the tongue over Mamoru's shoulder, who chuckled slighly with his face hidden at the crook of Usagi's neck.

"So what? You were still doing it! And I'm still thirsty!" The priestess showed her tongue and the two would have kept going if Ami hadn't intervened.

"Usagi-chan, where is the water please?"

"Right there Ami-chan, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!"

"No, you're not! I wouldn't be if it was me who was doing what you were doing!" Mina said just before taking a gulp of her glass of water. All girls looked at her like she had grown a second head or somethin like that. "Huh... what???... Ooohh... With I different guy of course! I thought that was implied!" She smiled sheepishly and everyone had their own water drops on their foreheads.

"Sooo, when is that shopping spree of ours is going to be?" Usagi asked excitedly leaning on Mamoru's chest for support.

"What? Didn't you just say you don't have the money?" Lita said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah... That problem has just being solved!" Usagi smiled brightly looking at her Prince.

"Oh.. It's in times like these that I wish I had a boyfriend!" Mina sighed inflating her cheeks.

"Don't we all sweetie!" Lita consoled her friend and once again, water drops for everyone!

"Err.. whatever... We could go today already! I have so many chores to do the rest of the week that I probably won't be able to go!" Rei said putting her recenty washed glass at the dispenser.

"Okay then! Let's go today... I mean... If my loaner will join us..." Usagi looked expectantly up at Mamoru's face.

"Hhahahahahahahahaha... You've got to be freaking kidding me! No way! I'm loaning you the money Usako, but I'm definatly not going to the mall with you! I'll end up being the carrier of all of your shopping!" Mamoru laughed openly and held on tighter to his girlfriend.

Usagi pouted and leaned over to his ear so only he would hear it. "I'll model a few clothes for you... please..." Mamoru knotted his brows together in concentration.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay... I'll go!" he smirked and tickled her sides a bit.

"Yeyyyy!! Sooo.. I'm gonna go change... Thank you for the clothes Mina-chan!"

* * *

The group walked around the mall talking animatedy, mostly teasing Usagi and Mamoru about their little private conversation that made him agree so easily to go out with them.

After walking through two stories of the building, several stores, a lot of arguing between the couple over cleavages and skirts, shorts and dresses lengths, and Mamoru ending up with his arms loaded with bags, they decided to take a break and stop at the food court with two tables for them and one for the bags.

"I knew I would end up carrying bags all day!" Mamoru said putting his and Usagi's food trays on the table.

"Don't tell me it wasn't worth it! You had a great time! You laughed so much at my expense that I don't know if I should be happy or sad!" Usagi said just before throwing a few french fries in her mouth.

"Well you are pretty goofy Usagi-chan!" Lita said and everyone started to laugh. Rei picked on the trail of teasing and then everyone was teasing one another.

"Oh you guys are soo mean to me!!" Usagi wailed lighly and pouted. Everyone started to laugh again and Mamoru leaned down to kiss her pouting lips.

"You were going so well! You have to respect the single girls here!" Mina said throwing one of her own french fries at the couple that had just broken out of the kiss.

"Oh Mina-chan! I'm sorry!" Usagi giggled and looked at Mina, but spotted something behind her friend that made her face go stoic.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked her worriedly but got no answer. Her eyes glued to whatever it was she was seeing and her head merged in only one question. _'What the hell?..'_

_**So hate it? Like It? Review! And answer the little quiz! Shitennou or no Shittenou??!!**_

**_Kisses ♥ !!_**

**_AninhaH_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Helloo people!! Here is my Christmas gift for you guys!!_**

**_Since this year my X-mas sucked completely, I decided to make you guys happier, you know that karma thing.. what you do comes back to you.. so if I do some good, it will come back to me... After this awful year I think I'm deserving some good done my way... sooo... be good to me guys and Review!!_**

**_Since it's X-mas I'm going to put my wish list here... if anyone can help me out:_**

**_Update on "The Way to Love" by Princess Destiny _**

**_Update on "Burning Brightly" by Princess Destiny _**

**_Update on "Game of Seduction" by MG _**

**_Update on "Crescent Mirror" by aaeris_**

**_ Update on "Ramification" by Jade Evangeline _**

**_Update on "Insatiable" by PrincessJade _**

**_Update on "Attraction" by Lara _**

**_Update on "My Dear Devil" by my friend Nana Onix ( the Portuguese version please! Ahsuhahus )_**

**_ Update on "Linda" by Nat D ( don't know if she reads in English but it's worth a shot! )_**

**_I think there are more... there probably are more... but these are the ones I'm remembering now!_**

**_Look.. just to make sure to you... There's a reason in Mamo-chan and Usa's relationship concerning to the shittenou okay .. so don't worry _**

**_Oh yeah! In this chapter we see a more mature side of Usagi... I mean.. she's about to turn eighteen in this fanfic... there's gotta be some maturity, specially after what happens on the stars series..._**

**_Now enjoy your Xmas gift!_**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Yeah... hum.. I'm fine... I guess. Let's go get some ice cream Mamo-chan.. Please!" Usagi looked at him pointedly and got up pulling him by the arm.

"Okay... I guess." He looked at the girls who just shrugged or made faces.

The couple walked in the direction the girl was looking before and stopped just behind a group of guys in the ice cream parlor.

"What's going on Usa? You want ice cream but you haven't even-"

"Do these guys in front of us remind you of some people you used to know?" She gave him a sweet smile and a light shove in the back that made him hit one of the guys.

"I'm sorry man! My girlfriend is just so clumsy sometimes!" Mamoru apologized blushing brightly as the guy turned to look at him.

"No problem! Do I know you from somewhere?" The white-haired guy looked at Mamoru suspiciously.

"N-no... I don't think so!" Mamoru gulped, his eye balls shooting out of their holes.

"Hey Kunz! Let's go!" A blond haired man just ahead called his friend to ask for their ice creams.

"Hum.. Sorry. I gotta go! Coming already Jed!" The guy turned around and left the couple to their musings.

"Usa... Is... it... possible?" Mamoru said slowly, still not believing his eyes.

"I don't know. It freaked the hell out of me when I saw them!"

"How could they be... They died! We saw them die! Are they good, bad? Oh man! I'm getting a huge headache!"

"I don't know baby!I think we should talk to the girls... And Luna and Artemis... they always find a way to discover things like that!" Usagi said motioning for them to go back to the table. "I'll get my ice cream later!" She winked making his smirk.

"And here I thought you had forgotten about that!"

"Never! I'm never going to forget about ice cream!" She said as they walked to the table.

"What happened to buying ice cream Usagi-chan?" Minako said after almost choking on a huge piece of burger.

"You have absolutely no idea!" Usagi sat down and went back to eating her own sandwich.

"I think we should go to my place, or maybe the temple so we can talk!"

"The temple will be better Mamoru-san, I mean, your place is kinda crowded nowadays!" Lita pointed out and after everyone was done eating they headed to Rey's temple.

Once there, the group sat in circle at a remoter room to avoid interruptions.

"So... What's going on? You two are going to spill now or wait for the cats?" Rei said impatiently.

"Hum... we'd better wait for Luna and Artemis right? They are going to freak when they hear this... "

"Probably help us out a lot too! I think they know something, they have to! So they're going to have some explaining to do!"

"Could you please stop talking about this! If you're not gonna tell us now, then at least don't make us more curious!" Minako said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Mina-chan... it's just tooooooo unbelievable!" Usagi giggled and received a smile from her friend. Just at that moment two cats walked in lazily.

"So, what's so important that interrupted your shopping spree girls?" Artemis asked laying down next to his charge.

"Yeah! I want to know too!! I hadn't thought about it that way before! You interrupted our shopping! That's soooo not nice!!" Lita smirked at the couple.

"Uuhh.. Sorry 'bout that... Luna... tell me something... what do you know about the dark kingdom generals we fought?" Mamoru questioned, still a bit unsure about Lita's outburst.

"Why are you asking that?" The cat seemed to be arching one eyebrow. Mamoru shrugged as in asking her to continue. "Hum... okay... The generals were Prince Endymion's shittenou at the Silver Millennium. They were corrupted by Metallia's powers and locked with the rest of the dark kingdom when Queen Selenity used the crystal."

"Are you sure they were locked with them? Are the generals we fought the same that existed in the Silver Millennium? I don't think I have all of my memories yet and what you said is basically what I remember, but something just doesn't feel right about that! I remember working with Kunzite when I was brainwashed and he didn't seem to be the same, it wasn't the same energy, actually... he barely seemed human!" The guy pushed the matter and noticed that both Luna and Artemis looked a little taken aback with it.

"Luna, Artemis, just tell us: Were the generals we fought in this lifetime Endymion's shittenou?" Usagi asked seriously looking deeply into her cat's eyes.

The cats looked at each other and Artemis held his gaze against Luna. After a few seconds the black cat sighed and turned to the group.

"I don't know what brought this on, or why this matters but okay. They were clones formed by Nega energy. I don't remember much about the war in the Silver Millennium, I was knocked out really early in the fight, but I remember when we went to talk to the Queen, looking down at the palace's garden and seeing all senshi, Endymion's guards, the princess and prince dead. So I don't think they were sealed with Beryl, they were probably reincarnated just like you." This last statement brought gasps and cursings all around the room.

"You have to understand that at the time of your battle against the Dark Kingdom, we didn't have all of our memories yet. I remember thinking it really strange that the guards weren't really humans but it didn't matter to you at the time, so Luna and I decided not to tell you. It hasn't been long since we remembered this part of the story, if you know what I mean."

"And still there are a lot of things you girls have to remember, that might be useful or maybe important to the future. But Mamoru, Usagi... What brought this on?" Luna finally asked looking at her charge. The girl and her boyfriend exchanged looks and Usagi turned to them.

"We saw the shittenou at the Mall today. That's why I wanted to go to the ice cream parlor, to make sure it was really them."

"And I think Kunzite actually recognized me somehow." Mamoru looked around the room to see chins fallen and eyes bulged out.

"But... Why would they appear now?? What does this mean??!!" Ami voiced everyone's questions and opened her minicomputer faster than Lita's lightning.

"Look, we don't really know, we're just telling you what we saw. I would really like to know what the meaning of this is, but I don't." Mamoru sighed watching closely to any sign coming from Ami's computer.

"Minna... I don't know what this means but we've learned all throughout these past couple of years that there's a reason for everything in our lives... maybe, and I'm saying this but it's just a feeling I have... this is not meant to be a bad thing." Usagi said quietly leaning on Mamoru's chest.

Everyone fell quiet for a while absorbing all the information they had just received until the computer beeped and they all turned to Amy.

"Here says that they are humans, no nega energy or evil energy at all. I don't think we have to worry about them for now."

"Since it's like that, Let It Be, as said that Stone's song." Mina said cheerfully.

"Isn't that a Beatle's song?" Mamoru and the rest of the girls sweat dropped.

"Ohh... it's all the saaaameee!!" Mina had the decency to blush and everyone laughed.

* * *

During the week after the discovery of the reincarnated shitennou, they seemed to be everywhere the girls were, and Mamoru usually saw at least two of them everyday. 

Luna and Artemis had already started to research on their life on Earth, and figure out why they had suddenly appeared on Tokyo. The only information they were able to get was that they had been born as brothers and had lived in Kioto until their parents died, which made them move to Tokio.

Ami had 'googled' all of them and found out they had transfered to the same college as Mamoru. Jedite was majoring in architecture, Nephrite in engineering, Kunzite in Law and Zoiscite in Medicine.

Friday the senshi were sitting on the counter at the Arcade talking animatedly with Andrew, who was telling them everything about his latest trip to Africa to see his, now fiancèe, Reika.

Soon the door to the Arcade opened and four young men walked in talking rather loudly and mocking one another. They got to the counter and gazed suspiciously at the girls.

"Afternoon Ladies! Andrew, these are my brothers I was talking about the other day. Jedite, Nephrite and Kunzite."

"What's up guys! Hum.. Zoi.. did you manege to get notes from our last class? I haven't managed to get to Mamoru's work to get his yet.." Andrew smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, sure, I got them.. Let me just..." And the conversation continued. One by one, the girls closed their gaping mouth and actually looked at the men. They seemed to be very interested in looking at them as well, so they weren't that ashamed.

Minako couldn't help thinking Kunzite's cold eyes very attractive and had to remind herself several times that he wasn't the same they had fought, so it wasn't that big of a deal to flirt with him. Which she made masterfully.

Rey had noticed the way Jedite kept looking at her up and down and couldn't help the challenging gaze she sent him, making him smirk, which in return made her roll her eyes and keep the cycle running.

Lita admired Nephrite's profile and noticed that he had absolutely nothing to do with her old boyfriend and yet... she found him very attractive to her own surprise. He kept sending her these sideway glances, trying to be subtle, but not succeeding at all. In the end, all of it made him really cute in her eyes.

Ami had helped Zoiscite when his notes had fallen on the floor and had engaged in a conversation with him and Andrew about their classes in med school. She couldn't help but find him really interesting. For her, he seemed very well mannered and intelligent, but at the same time, way more outgoing then her... And she couldn't help but think it was a good balance between them.

Usagi sipped on her milkshake and watched the display in front of her quit amused. There was something about them, the eight of them together, something felt just right, but she couldn't figure out why.

Andrew looked around and tried to hide his smile. "I'm sorry guys! I totally forgot to introduce you all! These are Minako, Rey, Lita, Ami and Usagi. Usagi-chan is Mamoru's girlfriend, I think I might have mentioned her before..." he turned to Zoiscite interrupting the exchange of looks between him and Ami.

"Oh, Yeah you have! You always mention this guy, say he's one of the best in our class but I haven't met him yet.!" The brown headed guy smiled friendly.

"Yeah I know... He's been taking night classes because of his work, but he's already changing his shifts to go back to the usual hours!" While they talked all of them had already engaged into light conversation and Kunzite had even recognized Usagi as the girl from the ice cream parlor at the mall.

After a few minutes of talking, Luna and Artemis came into the Arcade and looked worriedly at the scene.

"You know... this should't be happening this fast don't you think?"

"Oh Luna, I think they deserve a second chance as well... They were healed by the silver crystal before being reincarnated!" Artemis stated seriously.

"I know, that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that they don't even remember yet! They will end up getting hurt when they remember everything that happened." Luna sighed worriedly.

"Yes, but that's a risk we will have to take, and they already know that they were possessed, brainwashed, whatever... weren't themselves really."

"Yeah... you're right I guess! For once at least!" Luna winked and walked away to jump into Usagi's lap. The girl saw her and elbowed Rey who had been in a staring contest with Jedite.

"Oh! Right... Girls, we'd better eat already, I have chores to tend to!" Rey said with pretense annoyance and they all started to get up, say their good byes and head to the farthest booth.

Once their food was ordered and eaten they dived into the most important item on their agenda, the nearness of the shittenou.

"Zoiscite is in the same classes as Drew... which meas that when Mamoru-san goes back to morning classes, they will be on the same classes as well. I feel like there's someone messing with us, this is way more than destiny you know!" Lita said munching on one of her last french fries.

"I know! Do you think Setsuna could have anything to do with this?" Minako asked gulping down her soda.

"I don't think so guys. She's the guardian of the Time Portal, she doesn't have the right to intrude in the time vortex in any way."

"But Rey... She has done it before! She stopped time remember? She let Chibi-Usa come here!" Usagi argued.

"I know, but those actions had a clear purpose right? She had to do that or we would die, in our time and the future respectively. What purpose would she have now?" Amy answered before Rey.

"I don't know! Maybe it's something we're not grasping yet, maybe they being here is necessary for something..." Usagi dropped her head on the table frustrated.

"Well.. I definitely don't mind having them here if I can look at Nephrite's face all the time... He's soooo gorgeous!" Lita winked playfully.

"Yeah well... I don't mind looking at Kunzite's eyes a bit more frequently either!" Mina and Lita highfived and the other girls sweat dropped. "What... you're going to tell me you two don't agree with us!" The blonde said pointing at the other two single girls at the table.

Ami blushed and hid behind the menu while Rey rolled her eyes. The cats looked at each other and Luna mouthed to Artemis something like 'That's what I was talking about' and the two turned to the girls.

"Look.. I think you should take it easy you know... there are a lot of things you have to remember, and They don't remember anything yet so... be careful." Artemis said in a tone so serious that they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Whaatt??"

"Did you and Luna exchange bodies or something??" Usagi gazed suspiciously at the cats and everyone laughed at the faces they made.

"No! Luna just decided to let me have the upper hand for once!" he made a funny face and Luna clawed his back.

"See why I don't do that more often???!!" She scowled and laid down at the table.

The group spent the afternoon there discussing everything but the reason for the appearing of the shittenou and dispersed setting up a meeting at Mamoru's place the next day.

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of Tsukino family action in this chapter... Next one might have a bit more..._**

**_Oh yeah... Is the color of Zoiscite hair brown?? 'Cause I really can't remember!! Lol_**

**_I think I got something wrong on the spelling checking... so just let me know if there's something absurdly weird! haushuas_**

**_Like it? Hate it? Review it !!!!_**

**_Kisses ♥ !!_**

AninhaH


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god

_**Oh my god! It has been so long since I last posted in this fanfic!**_

_**I'm so sorry! I spent this last semester working my way through my first semester in college, which rocks by the way, and although I wrote a little during boring classes, I didn't have much time to type, so now that I'm on vacation, at least until the beginning of august ( my classes start on the 4**__**th**__** and my birthday is on the 1**__**st**__**! tears I'm turning 19! Yeeyyy ), I'm going to type and write as much as I can! **_

_**About the story. Things are turning a bit darker than I thought at first. I'm changing the genre to drama. I'm writing as I go along, even if the basics are outlined in my mind. ( okay, not all of the basics. I still don't know how I'm going to work the relationships of the senshi and shittenou. )**_

_**This chapter is the longest so far ( I guess ) and it was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post this already since it's been so long! **_

_**Next chapter there are gonna be some surprises and some even darker turns… Okay, I'm officially mean saying things like this! **_

_**Okay.. so.. I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are always welcome! . **_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

It was barely nine pm when Mamoru entered his apartment to be greeted with the sight of his girlfriend running after her little brother, who seemed to be holding a piece of black clothing in his right hand and waving it so their parents could see.

Said parents looked dumbfounded by the scene as Usagi finally caught up to Shingo and took the, now recognizable, small nightgown from her brother. The girl looked up and saw Mamoru staring at them, one brow up, and blushed brightly.

"Usa-chan, sweetie, what is that?!" Ikuku asked walking to her daughter.

"Humm... nothing mom!! Just a ... hum... gift from Mina-chan." The girl said hiding the garment behind her back.

"Really? Can I see it then?" The older woman asked sweetly.

"No!! I mean... No, I don't even think it fits me!" Usagi smiled nervously looking like she was ready to bolt to Mamoru's room just as soon as she got an opening.

"Usagi Tsukino you will hand that over to your mother right now!" Kenji spoke firmly and the blond girl sighed.

"Okay! But as I said... It wasn't even my idea and I was just going to see if it fit me when Brat over there walked in and took it from me!" Usagi kept blushing profusely as she sent small glances towards Mamoru as if afraid he would see the garment.

Ikuku held the nightgown in front of her so she could see it properly and held a smile as her husband gasped from behind her. She looked from her daughter to a blushing Mamoru and couldn't hold her laugh anymore.

"Mom... are you okay? Aren't you going to ground her or something?" Shingo asked getting closer to his bent over mother. Usagi took that as the perfect opportunity to run and lock herself in the bedroom.

The family's whole attention went to Mamoru, who had tried to sneak in to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. The three Tsukinos followed him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you know anything about that Mamoru-san? After all you were with them at the mall last week." Ikuku couldn't keep a smirk out of her face;

"I... no I don't... I wouldn't go into Victoria's Secret, especially with them, for anything!" Mamoru chuckled lightly and made his way to the living room.

"Are you sure you weren't there helping my daughter pick anything up?" Kenji questioned ironically through his teeth and Mamoru almost choked on his coffee.

"No! Of course not! Why are you asking me that?" He looked desperately at Mrs. Tsukino and shifted position on the couch, trying not to look that much uncomfortable.

"I don't know... It could be a possibility right?" Kenji asked, eyes forming barely a line, but Ikuko intervened before Mamoru could answer.

"Kenji, that's enough... If the boy says he wasn't there, then he wasn't! Mamoru-san, could you do me a favor and see if my daughter has exploded from embarrassment yet? Oh... And do you want me to heat some food for you?" The woman asked nicely.

"No thank you Mrs. Tsukino. I was actually thinking about taking Usako out for a couple of hours... to celebrate actually! I don't know if she mentioned it to you but I've been expecting answers from a few hospitals concerning an internship and Tokyo General just called me as an intern!" Mamoru grinned.

"Oh that's amazing! Congratulations! Of course you can take her out! Tomorrow is Saturday right? So there's no problem!" Ikuku hugged him "Oh... just one thing... would you do me the favor of helping her study for her math test? She said it's on Monday and I think she won't study if there isn't a push." She turned and went to sit on the couch next to her, still fuming, husband.

Mamoru made his way to his room, knocked lightly on the door and was answered with a barely audible "Go Away!!" He chuckled and knocked again.

"You're not letting ME come in." His voice sounded doubtful.

"No! Specially you!" She said, her voice sounding closer to the door.

"Why??"

"Because... You saw that THING! I'm just...ARGH! I'm going to kill Shingo..." She exclaimed.

"Oh That... Don't worry about it... I won't even mention it... but could you please open the door, I really need to talk to you!" He smirked as he heard the lock and saw the door opening slowly.

"What?" She had her eyes downcast and teeth biting her lower lip lightly. Mamoru couldn't help but smile gently. He opened the door completely to see his girlfriend with her hands locked in front of her and her head down, a very visible blush staining her cheeks.

Mamoru's smile grew as he got closer to her and took her small hands in his bigger ones. She looked up and met his laughing eyes and glared at him.

"You're dying to laugh at me!! You promised!" She wailed, trying unsuccessfully to untie their hands.

"I promised not to mention it... but okay... I'll try not to laugh!" He said pulling her closer to him as he kicked the door shut. "I want to tell you something... and I think you will be happy for me..." His face was inching closer to hers very slowly.

"Really? What happened?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper as her eyes traveled between his and his lips. The girl licked her lips instinctively.

"Hum... Just a sec. I have to do something first..." he trailed and finally closed the gap between their mouths in a long intoxicating kiss.

"Huh... you were saying?" Mamoru asked still dazed.

"Me? No.. hum.. you were going to tell me something..." She gulped being totally assaulted by his scent.

"Oh.. Yeah, right... it's just that I can't stop picturing you in that nightgown, if you can call it that." He smirked as her face became a round, red ball, reminding him of a very beautiful and alluring apple.

"You promised not to mention it!!" She wailed turning her back to him.

"Hey.. hey... Sorry. I couldn't help it!" He smiled sitting at the bed, in front of her. "So, what I wanted to tell you about..." that, combined with the soft way he touched her hands, made her look at him.

"Yes... what is it?" She sat by his side.

"Well.. remember that internship I told you about? The one I had applied to at Tokyo General." He waited for her confirmation. "I finally got an answer... a GOOD answer!"

"Oh baby! That's so wonderful! Congratulations!" She gave him one of her bear hugs, making them lay down on the bed. "When do you start working there?" She asked getting up.

"As soon as I rearrange my class schedule, which might be next week." Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend jumping up and down singing 'You got it! You got it! You got it!' over and over.

"Sooo... We have to celebrate then! Oh, I'm so proud of you sweetie! You have no idea! You've been working towards this for so, so long!" Usagi said clasping their hands together and hugging him.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for! The celebrating thing I mean. Wanna go out to dinner with me? Now? I already talked to your parents, so all you have to do is get dressed and we're good to go!" He smirked pulling her to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so hyper before? That's my thing, not yours!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your hyper-activeness is rubbing in on me!" He sweat dropped, putting his hand behind his head. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Oh Yeah! Of course! Let me just change... where are we going? 'Cause I have no idea what to wear!" She exclaimed running to the part of the wardrobe he had freed for her clothes.

"I think... nothing too fancy, but not too casual either..."

"You have no idea how difficult you just made things!" She said, her head popping out of the closet.

"Then, Let me stay out of your way." He smirked "Twenty minutes, Usako!"

They arrived at the restaurant an hour later and, after a few minutes waiting for a table, were seated near a window with a view of a beautiful garden. The couple sat in a comfortable silence, looking over the menu and waiting for the waiter.

"Humm... I love Italian food! It's so difficult to choose, though!" Usagi pouted looking over at Mamoru.

"So this means you like my choice then!" He grinned "What happened today anyway? I called your cell all afternoon but you didn't answer!"

"I must have put it on vibrate during class and forgot to take it out. Since it was inside my book bag, I didn't know."

"Oh, just like you!" He chuckled and received back a raspberry. "But tell me then, how was your day?"

"But I want to know everything about your internship!" She pouted.

"I asked first, you go first!" He smirked.

"Okay... So..." Usagi told him everything about their run in with the shitennou and what they had heard from Luna and Artemis. "Do you remember anything more specific about them? I mean, they were your guardians right? It's just that, when I saw them together, it seemed so right, like they were meant to be there." She mused watching the waiter approaching them. The couple ordered their foods and drinks and went back to talking.

"I remember just bits and pieces... like them being with me when I went to the moon to see you... I remember we were friends, almost brothers, just like you and the girls, until Beryl used the negaenergy to brainwash them. And I just escaped because I had snuck out to see you." He said, reaching for her hand across the table.

"This means that probably we all knew each other. This is so weird! I can't NOT think about the generals we fought when I look at them. I know they are good and I like them, at least for the talking we did today, but it's still weird." Usagi squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Yes, It will probably be weird for me too. I'm going to study with Zoicite. But how are the girls adjusting?"

"The funny thing is, they seem absolutely fine, and not freaked out at all! They are already getting all lovey-dovey. But you know what? I think it's good, they deserve to have that. And after all I did say I felt good about the eight of them together." She shrugged and looked up to see the waiter approaching with their drinks. They spent the next two hours talking about everything they hadn't had the time or privacy to talk about and enjoyed each other's company as they hadn't in a while.

Leaving the restaurant, Usagi came back to the first topic of the night. "Do you think they'll get together?" Mamoru opened the door for her and walked to his side of the car.

"As actual couples? I don' know. For what you've said they seem to be hitting it off well" Mamoru drove skillfully and Usagi could see the beach just ahead of them.

"Oh! We're going to the beach?! I love it at night!" her nose was against the window as she looked outside. A huge smile matched her bright eyes when she turned to her boyfriend.

Mamoru smiled charmingly "I know that. I just thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together. I feel like since you and your family moved in, we see less and less of each other" His hand left the shift to hold hers gently.

She squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. "That's true… and very sad. But what do you say about you pulling over already so we can enjoy a little more of each other down the beach huh?" And he did just as he was told. The man had barely stopped the car and Usagi had already ran off to the sand, taking her sandals off in the process.

* * *

The phone rang loudly and a tall blond man ran to it like his life depended on it.

"Hello" he said breathlessly

The person on the other side hesitated. "Hum… Hi. Could I talk to Kunzite please?" a soft voice said hesitantly.

He sighed. "Kunzite? Oh… Okay, hang on just a sec." He put the phone down and motioned to his brother. "Kunz! It's for you!!" A white-blond haired man walked calmly to the answer the phone.

Kunzite looked at his disappointed friend "You really thought it was Rei, didn't you Jed?" and put his hand on his shoulder.

Jadeite acted surprised "What? Of course not! Rei who?" he said trying to sound displicent, but it obviously didn't work. Kunzite shook his head, a smile that seemed to say 'you're hopeless' adorning his face, and answered the phone.

"Kunzite speaking."

"Hi Kunzite, it's Minako!"

He arched his eyebrows surprised. "Oh… Hi! How are you doing?" he asked, his voice mimicking his previous feelings.

"Hum… Good, good… Look, I was wondering if you would like to… hum… go out with me… some time." The blonde's voice small and unsure.

"You… want to go out with me…" He repeated, making sure he had heard right. "Well, I-"

"Argh! You know what? Forget it! I don't know what came over me to call you like this! I'm sorry I've wasted your time!" She interrupted his answer frustrated.

"No, but Mina-" And she hung up. Kunzite stared at the receiver still surprised and put it on the handler. Turning around to go to his room came face to face with his brothers, curiosity and mirth obvious in their eyes.

He shrugged. "What?" and turned his back to the laughters that filled the room.

* * *

After a long walk down the beach and a fun sand fight, Usagi and Mamoru, covered in sand and salty water, laid down – more like he did and she used his chest as a pillow – and stared at the sky, the moon almost completely showing its dark side.

"So…"

"So…"

"People at school are already talking about prom. I think they are going to start selling tickets next week."

"And…"

"Well, I'm just saying… I mean, we're going right?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"If you really want to, yeah." He shrugged

She laughed lightly "You're so not into it!"

Mamoru sighed. How do you tell your girlfriend, who you love more than anything in the world, that you're not cut out for these things? "Well, I don't like these things in general, even less a High School dance!" he turned to her, hands under his head for support.

She glared. What was happening to her super understanding and cute boyfriend? "Then you should consider the fact that you ARE dating a high school girl." Usagi sat up to look at him more directly.

He sat and held her hands. "Look, you want to go then we will go. I'm just saying that this is something I'm doing for you." He lifted one of his hands to touch her face lightly.

The girl looked down at their hands and back at his face with a pout. "But how am I supposed to enjoy something with you knowing you're not?" She squeezed his hand, eyes bright with beginning of tears.

"I just..." he sighed passing his hand on his hair like he always did when frustrated. "I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I HAVE been kind of a jerk lately huh…" Mamoru smiled sheepishly and pulled her close to him in a sweet embrace, her head leaning on his chest.

She nuzzled his neck and sighed "Yes, you have! It's good that you know it!" she couldn't help but hit him lightly. "But I know things haven't been easy to deal with. I haven't been eas-"

"No, you have been great" he interrupted. "And things are starting to fall into place now. I think I was a bit on edge with everything. I hadn't realized that the change would be this drastic." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "But now we're getting used to the living situation, I got that internship, your father is starting the remodel..." he trailed.

Usagi smiled and kissed his neck lightly. "Yeah… I think most of the stress is over, right? We can try to actually enjoy things now" She said lifting her head to touch nose to nose with him.

"I hope so..." he trailed, descending his lips to meet her and fitting perfectly there. But what started softly soon became a hungry mess of lips, hands and messy hairs. Soon Usagi was being laid down completely, Mamoru's weight pushing her deeper into the sand.

His lips left her mouth to travel down her face and neck, making her moan lightly. "I love you my princess… more than anything…" his deep voice sending chills up and down her body.

Both their hands began wondering, looking for skin. Usagi couldn't help but want to feel his back, his shirt already up the middle of his back. Mamoru groaned loudly when her nails dig into his skin. In retaliation he took his mouth back to hers to kiss her fiercely, biting her upper lip as his hand massaged her thigh and went up under her dress.

And that's when her world came crashing down on her again. Her body froze even as her mind kept trying to control it again. Automatically tear started running down her face.

Mamoru felt her lack of response and looked up in wonder seeing the agony in her face. His heart broke at the sighed and he sat pulling her up with him to hold her tight. "What's wrong Usako?" He asked as her hand fist around his shirt and her tears got stronger.

"I thought… I thought I could... but… I can't!" Her body rocked with the power of her sobs. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

He looked down worriedly and caressed her hair. "Hey... shhh... it's okay. We're not going to do anything… shh…" He said soothingly by her ear. She kept nodding to every calming word he said, her tears subsiding slowly. After a few minutes getting her breath back to normal Usagi looked up at his face again.

So many things were running through his mind at the moment that he almost felt dizzy with it all. And seeing her anguished face wasn't helping either. Mamoru felt his heart break at the sight and lowered his head down until their foreheads touched each other, sighing. When he looked back at that moment in a few years, he would ask himself as to how he didn't see and understand what was going on with his love.

Usagi watched the display of different emotions in his eyes and sniffed lightly. "What are you thinking?" the girl asked in a small voice. "Do you hate me?" she bowed her head biting her lower lip.

His hand automatically came up to hold her chin up. "Of course I don't hate you!" he caressed her cheek tenderly. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on in that mind of yours. I worry, you know that. And watching you breaking down like this because of something so…" he trailed watching her intently. "It hurts to see you like this. Will you tell what's wrong?" his voice sweet and caring.

Listening to him saying all of that and not being able to comply with his request was killing her inside. She bowed her head again, not being able to look him in the eyes as she, once again, avoided his questioning. "It's complicated and I don't think… I don't think I can actually talk about it. Not now. Not yet. I want to. I do! I'm just… scared I guess…" she trailed still avoiding his gaze.

Mamoru looked at the top of her head questioningly. "Are you scared of me?" his voice sounded anxious, even though he had tried to mask it.

Usagi lifted her head suddenly, eyes big with love. "No! Of course not!" she hugged him tighter.

"Then what are you scared of? I don't like it that you're hiding things from me." His face was serious and his voice mirrored that. "You've said it yourself that you felt ready for this…" he couldn't help the ironic tone in his voice, and just as the statement left his mouth he regretted it painfully.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." She replied staring at him challengingly. When he didn't move his gaze or answered to her in any way, Usagi sighed and looked at him pleadingly. "Can we just forget this, please?"

Their eyes met and the only thing she could see in his, only for a brief moment, was deep hurt that was replaced almost instantly with a mask of coldness that she recognized from the days when he broke up with her over those dreams.

"Yeah… Maybe. Let's just go home then" Mamoru couldn't bare to look at her knowing that she was hiding something important, very important, from him, so he barely looked at her as he got up. The only thing he couldn't avoid seeing though was the way her eyes teared up. Not being able to help himself - she was the love of his life after all - he extended a hand to help her up, but she didn't take it.

Usagi watched him get up and hold a hand out for her to take, but it hurt too much to know that he was just doing that out of habit, or so she thought. So she just got up on her own and followed him to the car, tears flowing down her face once again.

* * *

_**So like it? Hate it? Any ideas?**_

_**Everything is welcome! **_

_**BTW, sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes! I just wanted to post this already! **_

_**Kisses !!**_

_**AninhaH**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys!  
Finally I had the time to finish this chapter! __Actually, it was supposed to be longer, but I don't think the next happenings would fit this one, so I left them to chapter 7.  
__So… I hope you guys will like it. I know it's, like, a month later, but I guess I've done worse. Lol  
__Once again reminding you English isn't my first language so I hope my mistakes won't be that bad._

_Kisses!_

_AninhaH_

* * *

Chapter 6

The car was silent all during the ride. Even the elevator made more sounds than the two people who rode in it. When the couple made it to the apartment, Usagi rushed to his room without so much as a glance at him and closed the door.

Mamoru watched the girl run away and sighed exasperated. He couldn't understand why she would hide whatever it was from him. Hadn't he proven her she could trust him after all this time? He sighed frustrated walking to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. Just as he was about to start, Mamoru set the pot down and walked decisively towards the bedroom.

Just as he was about to open the door, the sounds of Usagi crying hit his ears and the young man felt his heart clench in his chest. Yes, he was mad at her. But never would he even remotely like to hear her cry. This time, however, he wanted to prove a point so he made himself strong to walk in the room and not fall by her side, apologize and comfort her. So, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and, without waiting for an answer, opened it.

Usagi sobbed desperately while taking her pajamas off of the closet and didn't hear the door opening or see the closet's door closing on her. Just as it was about to hit her back, Mamoru held it open again.

"You should be a little more careful. The door almost knocked you inside the closet." When she heard his voice she tensed up automatically. Usagi cleared her face of the tears as well as she could with the back of her hands and turned to him.

"I guess I was a little preoccupied" _'crying my eyes out because of you'_ she thought sardonically.

He looked down not being able to look her in the eyes. He knew it would be difficult seeing her like this, but knowing it was because of him made it a whole lot more difficult then he had expected. "I… Maybe we should talk" Mamoru said and turned to open his part of the closet to get his sleeping clothes.

Her eyes followed him and admired his every move. How he bent his knees to open a lower drawer; or how he didn't even need to be on tiptoes to reach one of the higher shelves. Every little thing about him seemed to amaze her, and even feeling hurt by him, the love she felt filled her heart. "Yeah… Maybe we should. But I don't think I have much more to say. Not yet."

"I love you." He said suddenly finally looking up at her. "And I just thought you trusted me." He sighed frustrated.

Usagi closed the distance between them and touched his hands lightly. "That's what you don't understand, or don't want to. I TRUST you. Whatever this is has absolutely nothing to do with you. It's my problem to fix, and when I do, you'll be the first one to know." She smiled sadly.

Mamoru looked in her eyes feeling nowhere near satisfied with her answer. "I don't think I'll ever understand you hiding something from me. Something that is affecting our relationship."

She looked at him bewildered. "The only thing that is affected by this is our lack of sexual life. And that's why you're so pissed off!" She turned away from him shaking her head.

Mamoru heard her and couldn't believe his ears. He walked up to her and, by holding her arm, made her turn to him. "You really believe what you just said? That's ridiculous! You know me too well to know that I would never be mad about that! We've been together for four years and never once I said anything, or tried anything I knew you wouldn't want. I respect you too much for that."

"Well, I'm asking you to trust me on this and all you can do is attack me on my 'lack of trust on you'! And if something is affecting us is your need of knowing everything!" She freed her arm and walked out to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Mamoru walked out of the room just as angry and slammed the door of the other bathroom.

Neither one noticed the golden glow in their foreheads that persisted there even through their sleep.

* * *

All anyone could see in the darkness of the room was the fast movement of her dark hair as she woke up suddenly. She kept gasping for air as the contents of her dream finally fell into place in her mind and she realized what all that meant.

The only thing Rei could say was "Oh Shit."

All around town other 9 people woke up to similar dreams and similar reactions. There were going to be some questions to be answered in the morning. From those nine, five couldn't go back to sleep and sat around their living room in silence.

Jedite was the first one to speak, even though his eyes showed how much he didn't know what to say. "So, that's what I get for letting myself be brainwashed: being reborn as your brother. Wasn't it enough to be around each other all the time back then?" He smirked making the joke clear.

"You're joking around with this already! Your ability of not taking things seriously still astounds me." Nephrite stated shaking his head in a negative.

Zoicite looked up suddenly with wide eyes. "Do you think they remember everything? The Sailor Senshi exist in this life, but... are they the same they were then?"

"The Prince sure looks the same. And so does the Princess. And they ARE together, so that says something." Kunzite mentioned getting up to lean by the kitchen's doorway. "I'm more worried about having stayed away from our duty for so long. We could have helped them a lot."

Jedite also got up and stretched out. "You know what? I think we should go to sleep for now and try and get in touch with them tomorrow morning. We won't be able to fix anything at this time and as confused as we are right now."

"For once I agree with Jed. Let's try and sleep because tomorrow is going to be a tough day." Zoicite made his way to his room and bid them good night. Soon they were all lying down on their beds. Not once sleep claimed them for the rest of the night.

* * *

BIP

BIP

BIP

BIP

BI-

"What?" Usagi answered the communicator in a very angry manner. After all, being woken up by an annoying bip after having a very confusing night remembering past lives adventures wasn't a nice way to wake up, was it?

"I'm going to Mamoru's now, we really need to talk." Rei's face was serious like Usagi hadn't seen in about two years. "Call the other girls and tell them to go too. And get your ass out of that bed. I don't want to have to wake you back up when I get there!" The blond mumbled a 'Fine' as her friend disconnected and got up to go to the bathroom.

After doing everything she had to do and taking a bath to wake her up, Usagi stood in front of the mirror getting ready to blow-dry her hair when she noticed something different in her face.

"Oh My God. What is this doing here?" She exclaimed touching her forehead where the Moon Family's symbol seemed to be slowly – very slowly – fading away. To her utter panic, it was at that exact moment that her mother decided to go talk to her.

"Usa, sweetie, can I come in?" She asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Humm, No! I'm… erm… getting dressed! Talk through it, I can hear you!" Usagi answered trying to concentrate to get the symbol to fade completely.

"Okay then. Your father, Shingo and I are going out to check on the house and start looking for new furniture. I asked Mamoru-san to help you study to your math test, so don't try to stall him!" Came her voice in warning.

"Alright mom, I won't! Bye Bye! Look for something cute, pink and white for my room!"

'_Go, go, pleeeaaseee!! I need to talk to Mamo-chan' _The blond kept looking in the mirror, getting even more desperate, to the point of rubbing her forehead in hopes of taking it out.

"Will do honey! Bye!" Ikuku left laughing at her daughters antics. Usagi went back to concentrating until she heard the faint goodbye from her father and the apartment door closing.

* * *

Usagi peaked off of the bedroom door carefully and made her way – ninja like- to the living room. In the middle of the hallway she saw the outside bathroom light on and went to check it out.

She knocked hesitantly "Mamo-chan".

He took a moment to answer "Are your parents gone Usa?" Mamoru's voice sounded low from behind the door.

"Yeah, they are. Can I come in? I kind of need to show you something." She heard him open the door slowly.

"Come on in. I need to show you something too." Usagi opened the door completely and saw her boyfriend standing in front of the sink, shirtless, washing his face. Instantly she walked to stand behind him and look at the mirror on the wall above the sink. The moon symbol was still glowing faintly in her forehead.

Mamoru lifted his upper body to look in the mirror himself and Usagi had to hold a scream. He turned to her slowly." I guess you're not the only one with a glowing forehead!" the young man touched his own forehead to feel the warmth of the shining, golden, flower-look-a-like symbol.

The girl finally closed her gaping mouth to open it again in a failed attempt to talk. She tried once more. "That's the Earth symbol! You had never showed it before. I didn't even remember it!" Usagi reached to touch the symbol lightly and it seemed to react to her proximity. She felt her own forehead warm up in retaliation and her eyes close, just as his did. Their minds were soon filed with the same images they had dreamt about, making them snap their eyes open with a start.

"Oh shit!" Mamoru swore in an almost moan when he figured what the images meant.

Usagi turned around to walk out of the bathroom slowly. "That's why Rei is coming over with the girls!"

Mamoru followed her out putting on a blue shirt. "What do you mean they are coming over? When was that decided?"

She went to the kitchen with Mamoru just behind her and grabbed a glass. "Yesterday, at the Arcade. But Rei called me earlier all desperate, saying that we had to meet now. So I suppose it has something to do with these memories!" She took the bottle of juice Mamoru offered her and poured some for her, handing a cup for him to pour his coffee into.

"It's probably because of that. But what caused this massive memory outburst?" He swallowed his coffee at once.

"I don't know! Bu this is probably the reason we have glowing foreheads now." She stated annoyed walking towards the couch. She sat on it and looked at Mamoru to see him stop suddenly, his eyes the size of baseballs.

"What if these memories aren't the reason? What if they were trigged by the appearance of these symbols? You know that your forehead glowing means that you are tapping into the crystal's power somehow. Maybe that caused your memories to surface. And since you are connected to the senshi, it might have triggered theirs too." He explained walking slowly around the coffee table in front of Usagi.

The girl watched him, letting the entire information sink in. After a moment, her own questions started to surface. "Okay. It makes total sense. I mean, I was very angry yesterday before going to sleep – still am by the way – and being angry activates my powers. But what about you? Your memories? Were they trigged by me too? Oh my God! Do you think the shittenou remembered as well? Because if my senshi remembered because of our connection, they could remember just as much! You're connected to them as well!" she looked at him expectantly.

"I don't think my memories had any relation to yours. I was mad too – still am by the way -" he added sarcastically "Maybe the golden crystal can be triggered the same way. You know it is still a mystery to me how to work with it." Mamoru made his way to the couch but just as he was about to sit, the doorbell rang.

"Oh God! What the hell happened to your forehead?" That was the first thing Minako said when Mamoru opened the door.

"Yeah well, come on in and we will figure this out." Mamoru almost growled, making way to the girls go inside the apartment.

Usagi got up to greet her friends and soon they were all sitting all around the living room to talk about the mess at hand.

"So… We all remember everything about the shittenou. But how?" Makoto asked with a sad smile on her face. They had already gone over the memories each of them remembered and now, were trying to understand what happened.

"I don't think that's the most important question, girls." Luna stated walking into the room with Artemis just behind her. "The big issue is: Do the shittenou remember? Because you would have remembered it all eventually." The cats sat on top of the coffee table to be well seen by everyone.

"What do you mean 'all of this?' You knew about our history with them then! You two knew we were in love when they killed us!" Rei whispered astonished.

Artemis then turned to the senshi of fire. "Yes, we did Rei. But we didn't have the right to tell you. You all had to remember yourselves."

Minako looked at him. "And you were just going to let us get close to them without knowing all of that!" The room was covered with silence. All of them knew Minako was talking about the last battle, how they all had been murdered by their respective lover.

Usagi approached the blond caressing her hair soothingly. "Mina, they were brainwashed! They didn't know what they were doing, or even, it wasn't really them Kunzite being here now is a second chance for the two of you. And that goes for all of you." All of them sighed, getting lost in their own thoughts, except for Ami who was drowned into typing in the mercury computer. Suddenly the senshi of ice lifted her head and the computer beeped loudly.

"Guys… They know." And this simple sentence created a havoc of 'what's and several curses. When they all calmed down, the senshi began explaining her foundings. "While you were talking, I programmed the computer to find and scan them and it came to the conclusion that there are two life lines connected to them. One coming from a little more than twenty years, their respective ages, and another coming from more then a thousand years ago. This last one wasn't appearing when I first scanned them, which means that it was activated recently." She elaborated showing them the graphics from the computer.

"Oh my! I never thought that being mad at you would bring all this mess forth!" Usagi exclaimed looking directly at Mamoru.

"WHAT?" The four senshi and two cats yelled, bulged eyes and all.

"Explanations, please." Makoto was able to blurt out while the others still looked agape at the couple.

Mamoru sweat dropped, hand behind his head. "We were talking about the symbols in our foreheads and the memories and came to the conclusion that they are connected. The Moon Kingdom symbol only appears on Usako's face when she's tapping into the crystal's power." The young man explained everything he and Usagi had talked about and that resulted on Ami typing desperately at the Mercury computer with her ears paying close attention to the grilling the girls were giving Usagi about her argument with the Prince of Earth.

Usagi finally sighed in annoyance "Okay, enough! Ami, did you find something in there?" All of them stopped talking in surprise and turned to their blue haired friend.

Ami looked up from the computer. "Mostly information confirming what you two said. And, yes, there is a connection, still faint but there, between Mamoru and the Shittenou."

They all looked at each other taking everything in. Their appearances had happened so fast! They had been normal teenagers for two years now, they were just getting used to it again. And suddenly the long, lost lovers/enemies of the senshi come into their lives bringing with them memories of past and recent past and chaos to their feelings.

"Now, the big question is: How do we approach them about this?" Rei voiced the one question in everyone's mind.

"I think you should do it, girls." And this came, surprisingly from Luna, who received several lifted eyebrows and questioning glances. "I'm saying this because you all will have to talk eventually and they might be more open to you, given your history."

"Don't you think Mamoru should be the one doing it?" Makoto asked still doubtful.

"Mamoru-san is their prince. As much connected as they are with him and, as much friends as they were back them, they might still feel intimidated and that will not be good for your interaction." Artemis gave the answer with a serious look in his eyes. The girls all nodded and looked to the couple who had done nothing but watch for the last minutes.

"So, what do you have to say?" Minako finally asked.

"Me?" Usagi and Mamoru answered together and rolled their as when they noticed it.

Usagi started. "I agree with Luna and Artemis. It will be a lot more personal for you girls to talk to them. And besides, you have to work your problems out anyway." She finished with a shrug.

"They loved you, respectively, very much, and I know it would mean the world to them if it were you who explained to them this whole mess." Mamoru completed with his knowledge of his former generals' feelings regarding the senshi.

"Oh Well. I'm gonna go home then. I have a lot to think about. I have no idea how to talk to Nephrite about all of this." Makoto got up and stretched her arms.

The other three also got up and started saying their goodbyes to the couple and cats, and soon enough only Mamoru and Usagi were left at the room, Luna and Artemis having claimed they needed to check on the shittenou themselves.

Just as Usagi was about to go to Mamoru's room, his voice stopped her. "So, ready to study some math?" Their eyes sized each other for moments until the girl finally sighed.

"It doesn't really matter how mad I am at you right? Then let's go." She said and went to fetch her book bag.

* * *

**_So like it? Hate it? Any ideas?_**

**_Everything is welcome!_**

**_Reviews Please people! Just click on the go button! ._**

**_Kisses !!_**

**_AninhaH_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys!!!!!_

_I know it's been longer then I said it would be, but I didn't know this semester would be the chaos that it was._

_But well, it is over now. I'm on summer vacations and my classes only start again on March._

_I'm gonna try to write as much as I can, but I'm not gonna promise anything because I'm not sure how to keep going from here. I just know that things are going to go faster from now on._

_By the way, I'm sorry this chap is so small, but if I had written more, the important stuff in it wouldn't have the same impact._

_Well… I hope you guys like it, and pleaaase review! ^.~_

_Kisses_

_AninhaH._

* * *

Chapter 7

The couple had already gone through lunch attempting to study, but Usagi and Mamoru had barely gone over the third chapter. The girl seemed to be more distracted than usual and Mamoru had a growing suspicion that it had more to do with the teacher than the subject, even if the last was her worst.

The blond had been playing with the pencil for about five minutes. She had been trying, in the beginning, to put aside her anger towards Mamoru because she really needed to learn and do well on her Math exam, but after two hours of listening to his voice and remembering their fight, it became clear to her that studying with Mamoru that afternoon would be a complete waste of time. Besides, the chances of them getting in a big argument were growing by the second.

So, she began letting her mind drift off to other things and people, but now, after almost 40 minutes of thinking about anything but him, her list had ended and she realized she would have to face him eventually. And the fact that he kept running his fingers through his hair – his way of demonstrating frustration – made clear that he was about to lose his patience with her.

And that was when his voice once again broke into her thoughts.

"Come on Usagi, you're not even trying" he sighed pointing to the unfinished equation on her notebook.

"Oh yes, I have tried………… unlike you!" she added sarcastically.

He turned to her with suspicion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

She smiled sweetly, a little too much for him. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

He arched an eyebrow. "If you are talking about last night…"

"Yeah" she interrupted. "When you showed me your most uncaring and untrusting side!" She closed her notebook soundly.

"My untrusting side? You're the one who is hiding things from me!"

"I'm asking you for sometime to work this out so I'll tell you, but no, everything has to be the way you want whenever you want!" They were both completely turned to each other now, noses almost touching.

"No, my dear." He smirked. "If it was up to me, we wouldn't be fighting right now, we would be kissing!" He stated maliciously.

"Fine!" She almost yelled but it was everything he needed to grab her by the waist and crash his lips to hers passionately.

They kissed furiously for a long time. He pulled her body even closer to his by lifting her to sit on his lap. After what seemed like an hour of passionate making out, he was laying her down on the floor, his hands touched her waist and hips leaving a trail of fire just as intense as the feelings her hands on his neck and back were leaving on his body.

His mouth left her lips to trail down her cheek to her neck and earlobe, and she did the same, nibbling on his neck with her teeth making him growl in desire and squeeze her waist more forcefully. But since every action has consequences, her nails immediately came down on his back, scratching with strength.

Mamoru pulled her up again to crash his lips with hers, nibbling and licking to make her open her mouth, which she did happily. They kissed deeply, hands in each other's hair. The couple kept on it for a while, laying down, sitting up, and grabbing at each other for quite a while.

After sometime of rolling around on the floor, Mamoru pulled them both to lean their backs on the couch, still sitting on the floor. He kissed her head warmingly and sighed. Usagi felt his sigh and nuzzled his neck before leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know, I hate the fact that, with one kiss, you can win me over so easily" she stated and felt his chuckle rumble throughout his chest.

"And I love that. Almost just as much as I love you. And that's saying something!" He smiled kissing the top of her head again.

"You're so silly!" she giggled. "But that's not the point. The point is that making out senselessly on the floor of your living room, although amazingly good, doesn't solve our problems." She looked at him seriously.

Mamoru gazed at her pensively before answering. "I know that. But the problem is: you won't tell me something very important about you, therefore making me worry about you and get mad at you for that. You don't intend to tell me whatever that is any time soon, and I won't understand that any time soon."

"So, you're saying." She interrupted. "that our problems are my fault." She stated lifting an eyebrow.

"No, what I'm saying is that it's in your hands to fix it. What I've decided is: I'm not going to try anything sex-related anymore, ever. It's going to be up to you to let me know in your own way when you think you're ready for it." Mamoru proposed with a smile and saw his girlfriend blush crimson faster than lightning.

"But-but" she stuttered. "I can't!" Usagi exclaimed with big rounded eyes looking at him embarrassed.

"You'll have to find a way, because I don't like seeing you break down like you did yesterday, and I can't take all of this fighting anymore." They stared each other down for a minute or so until Usagi finally sighed.

"Okay. But be aware that it will become even more difficult for us to do anything of the sort depending on me to start it." He chuckled and pulled her closer once again touching noses.

"I think I'll take my chances." Mamoru smiled mischievously and leaned down to kiss her, which she gladly returned. The kiss easily heated up again and Usagi's arm, which was acting as a support for them, weakened as she melted into the kiss and the couple went back to kissing on the floor.

And just when things were getting good again…

"USAGI, MAMORU!" The feminine voice yelling and the loud laughing of a boy startled the couple. The two sat up in a second and were being stared down by a very angry-red Kenji Tsukino, a stunned Ikuku Tsukino and a laughing Shingo Tsukino.

Usagi blinked stunned and immediately blushed. "Erm…Hi mom, hi dad!" She said sheepishly. Kenji's eyes narrowed at Mamoru's hand still holding her waist possessively and growled making his way to them.

"What do you think you were doing with my daughter?" As the man was about to launch himself at the young man, Usagi raised to her feet to stand in front of him and Ikuko held his arm strongly.

"Dad, stop it!" The blond frowned at her father.

"Kenji, be reasonable! It's clear he wasn't going against her wishers. You can be against it, but you can't condemn him, or them" Ikuku whispered in his ear, never letting go of him. The older man seemed to stop and think for a minute until he sighed and walked out of the room.

The tension in the air seemed to have diminished considerably, except for the look Ikuku was giving her daughter. "We need to talk. Now." The mother stated firmly, leaving no room for discussion, and walked out to the bedroom Usagi had been sleeping into.

Mamoru, who had gone from the floor to the couch, watched them go with a suspicious look in his eyes. Soon he was joined by Shingo, who stretched his arms above his head and smiled smugly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? This is the family you're gonna get by staying with her." The pre-teen hit the back of Mamoru's shoulder playfully and received a chuckle in return.

"It's more than worth it." Mamoru smiled and saw the raised eyebrow stating Shingo's doubt. "You'll understand. One day you will find a girl who will be worth everything for you." The young man smirked at the look that seemed to have stuck to the kid's face, and began cleaning and organizing the mess he and Usagi had left in the living room.

Usagi, on the other hand, sat on the bed watching her mother stare her down with worry. "Usa! I don't know how to talk to you about this… Not after-"

"You don't have to!" Usagi interrupted. "Nothing has happened and I have no idea when it will… or even if…" the girl sighed. Ikuku watched her daughter's head hang low and a sad expression covered her face.

"What do you mean by if?" She asked and sat by Usagi. When the girls didn't answer, she continued. "Baby, you can't let your past control your present. I admit that I fell extremely weird sitting here and telling you to have sex with your boyfriend, but the important thing now is for you to overcome your trauma, and I know Mamoru loves you, and you love him." Ikuku stated slowly, as if it hurt her to say admit it.

Usagi smiled bitterly. "What do you think dad would say if he heard you saying that?"

Ikuku returned her smiled. "He would freak out, call me crazy… But he is just worried about you. You changed drastically in front of our eyes. Of course that would reflect on our behavior towards you." Usagi heard it all and felt her eyes water.

"I know I've changed." she swallowed her tears. "I know I used to be a better student, a lot more responsible."

Ikuku put her hand over her daughters, interrupting her. "That's not the point, Usagi. You changed in way more than that. You've always been the nicest girls, but you seemed to use that as a shell where no one could reach you. Yes, you made friends, but it was all so superficious. Including Molly and Melvin, who already were your friends, ended up being pushed away by you. The girls and Mamoru, though, were able to break in. I don't know how, but they did and you became happier again. I don't want to see you lose that again." By the time Ikuku was done, both of them were crying and Usagi had laid her head in her mother lap.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes and when Ikuku felt like she would be able to talk again, she leaned down towards Usagi. "Have you told them?" Usagi shot up looking at her mother, surprised, and shook her head slowly. "No? Maybe that's what you need. To talk to someone. You had therapy sessions for less than three months. Besides, it would be good to your relationship if Mamoru knew."

"How do you suggest that I tell my boyfriend that I was" she hesitated and gulped nervously. "raped when I was thirteen?" Usagi closed her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "See? I can barely say the freaking word!!" The tears that seemed to have left her face, came back stronger with the memories. "Every time he comes remotely close to touching me in certain ways, I freeze and start crying! This is madness! I don't know what to do!" Usagi had already got out of bed and started walking around the room.

Ikuku sighed and got up as well. "I can't fix this for you. Maybe you should take some time to think about all of this and realize if you are really ready to take this step or not. And tell him that!" She hugged her daughter for a moment until Ikuku pulled away. "Well, I have to talk to your father before he gets his head set back into killing Mamoru-san, and you should get back to studying for your Math test" She stated pulling the blond out of the room after her.

"Mom! You're no fun!" Usagi whined, following her mother down the hall.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna call me names? Click on this thingy right under this sentence! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys!_

_Very small chapter today, I'm sorry. I was a little lost at how to continue, although I know how to climax things, I'm having problems in how to get to that point, but thing will work out for the better._

_I thought it was best to post at least this little part because I've been away for too long and people tend to forget things easily! ^.~_

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I promise things will keep focused around Usagi and Mamoru and their living with her family, but the plot need to get thickened and worked out to reach the real problems, right? ^^_

_Just so you know, I'm posting this now and keeping on writing while I wait for some videos from you tube to complete and the download from ER's last episode to download… Unfortunately, the last season isn't being aired here in Brazil yet. *Getting frustrated with the WBLA Channel ¬¬*_

_Okay, I'm gonna let you guys get down to business!_

_Love you all!_

**=****

_**AninhaH**_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Monday came and, with it, the usual gossip about the exciting things of the weekend. After a few hours of boring classes, the group of girls sat under their favorite sakura tree to enjoy the nice whether and talk. Minako seemed to be off in her own little world while Makoto gave around boxes with food she had made on Sunday night, because she was so happy. Ami kept her eyes trained on her biology book but couldn't help but pay attention to whatever the other girls were saying. Usagi pried shamelessly on what had made them so happy in barely two days they had spent without each other.

Usagi hadn't even swallowed her food but was ready for all the asking she could get. "So, you called him and…" She ushered Minako on.

Minako flipped her hair to fall down her back and sighed happily, "We talked on the phone for about two hours! He wanted to know everything, but I couldn't just tell him all of that over the phone." The blond put a rice ball on her mouth while Usagi nodded. "So we decided to meet today, at the arcade, after his classes are over, which is at about 5 p.m. to talk things through." She smiled looking very excited and completed "And yeah. He definitely remembers everything… EVERYTHING!"

"Oh! That's why I couldn't talk to Nephrite the other night. There are four guys in that house, you know? Leave some phone time for the others!" Makoto exclaimed teasingly, elbowing her friend on the side.

"Hey! It's not my fault I got to the phone before you did!" Mina replied spreading laughter around the group. "Anyway, did you talk to him, after all?"

Makoto righted herself on the grass and gave her friends a big smile. "Yes, I did. And it was mostly the same as you and Kunzite, even the meeting place… But I guess we can get different tables."

Ami looked up from her book with a smile on her face. "It's good that you could talk to them already. They must be very confused. We should have a meeting with everyone together after they are all talked through. Especially, because they will have to get reacquainted to Mamoru-san, somehow." She closed her book, turning to Usagi. "Motoki mentioned that Mamoru-san will share classes with Zoicite. Do you know anything about that, Usa-chan?"

"I think Mamo-chan mentioned something yesterday, but he's worried about his internship, that starts today, and going back to his morning classes too… I don't think he will have the time to have a decent conversation with Zoicite today, anyway." Usagi answered avoiding the malicious look she was receiving from Minako… Who jumped into the conversation, changing its course as soon as Usagi finished her last sentence.

"Now that we're talking about Mamoru-san… Usa-chan, what happened between you two that got you all mad at each other?? Hum?? Hum??" The blond asked rather fiercely, making sure Usagi didn't try to avoid her eyes any longer.

Usagi blushed and tried to hide it by covering her face with her hands. How was she supposed to tell her friends that she had an argument with her boyfriend-slash-fiancé about their lack of sexual life? Especially when said friends thought there has been one for who knows how long.

"It was nothing serious… I just didn't want to study math for the test today – which I totally rocked, by the way – but he had promised mom that he would help me study… well, you know the drill!" Usagi lied through her teeth hoping against hope that the girls who sat in front of her would believe it.

Makoto smirked and shared a doubtful glance with Minako. "Yeah, right. Because you two would fight so fiercely, enough to make you have a power burst – something he has never had -, about studying. Give up the gossip, girl!" The brunette exclaimed receiving a high-five from Minako.

"There's nothing to give up. I already told you the truth, so drop it!" Usagi exclaimed exasperated surprising her friends.

"Okay, if you say so. No need to get so worked up. But, just so you know, we will always be here for you. You don't have to hide anything from us." Minako said getting affirmative nods from the other two.

"I know that, but I'm not lying… Thanks, anyway." The odangoed one dropped her head, not being able to look her friends in the eyes and went back to eating.

Ami, Minako and Makoto looked at each other and shrugged in resignation, going back to eating.

*****

Mamoru rushed through the halls of the university building after his last class had run later than he expected. Studying with Andrew and Zoicite in practically all the same classes proved very dangerous to his scores, at least for the first week. Monday had a very weird morning when he ran into Zoicite for the first time after getting their memories back. The General seemed to be uncomfortable around him and didn't know what to de, especially when Andrew was with them. During all of their classes, Andrew had been a connection between the Prince and his General, always trying to make conversation and get the two of them closer. By morning's end, the three were already acting as if they had known each other from birth.

When lunchtime came, the three went together to the Arcade for a fast meal before each of them went to their respective internships, and that was when Mamoru and Zoicite had the opportunity to talk about their memories. Motoki ended up being summoned up by Unazuki to help her with something in the kitchen and the two were left to their own musings.

Zoicite stared at Mamoru for almost a minute, wondering how he could bring the subject that he knew was in both their heads. He sighed and decided to be as direct as possible.

"My Prince, we need to talk about the memories we just recovered, and now seems to be the most appropriate time." Mamoru's head shot up from his plate, and he swallowed his food hurriedly.

"No need for these formalities here, now. I'm not Endymion anymore, and you're not that Zoicite anymore either. Do you remember everything about our lives during the Earth Kingdom?" He asked putting his plate aside.

"I think so… the most important things anyway." Zoicite sighed, his head hanging low to avoid Mamoru's eyes. "I'm sorry, my Prince. We lost faith in you and in the Senshi, and Metallia took advantage of it. We should have known better than to believe in Beryl's empty words." Mamoru was about to interrupt him, but he held his hand up to stop him. "We lost everything because of one weak moment… Things we won't ever get back, and others that we are getting the chance to recover now, but I need to reaffirm to you my alliance to you and the Princess, my belief in the two of you and, starting from there, try my hardest to make up for all that was lost because of my weakness."

Mamoru stared at the general speechless. He remembered what they were like, the loyalty they always exercised towards him and each other, but hearing that speech made him realized how much they were missed in his life. They had been his first line of defense, his best friends, and his brothers. "Zoi… You don't have to feel guilty about what happened. What Beryl did to you was her best weapon, and she used it on me in a way that not even Sere was able to break me free completely. She practically had to kill me for me to wake up from that witch's spell."

Zoicite smiled weakly and nodded. "I understand. But still, things would have been different if we had been a little stronger" he watched Mamoru shake his head in disapproval and chuckled. "Be prepared, you're going to hear similar speeches from the others!"

"You four were like my brother's back than, and I really won't mind having that again. But for that, you will have to lay off on the guilty and be your normal selves!" Mamoru said light-heartedly.

"I'm not going to mind that either. Besides, you will always be our prince, and we will always be loyal to you. It doesn't matter if you want to be treated that way or not." Zoicite lifted his hand for a handshake and Mamoru smiled at the gesture following his lead. "It's good to be back, man."

"It's good to have you back, my friend!"

The Prince's week followed with classes, work, and little time to get together with the other generals or Usagi, so when his cell phone rang on that Friday afternoon, he already expected it to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Usako." He answered rushing to his car.

"Hi Mamo-chan! Are you at the hospital, already?"

"Huum… No, actually. My last class went on later than I expected, I just got to my car. Why?"

"Oh.. hum… nothing really. I was just hoping we could, I don't know, have lunch or something… I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

"I know, I feel the same, but I'm really late for work. Are you going to Rey's today? I could pick you up later and we could go to the movies or something… I might be out by eight."

"Okay, that sounds good… but apparently the Generals are going to stop by at the Shrine today. Everyone seems to be getting along very well… Except for Rey and Jadeite, but… whatever, I'm making you later than you already are. We'll talk tonight than?"

"Yeah, I'll meet with you at the Shrine. I love you. Bye"

"Love you too, Bye bye"

Mamoru hung up and sighed. Things with Usagi had been difficult ever since their fight, even if they had talked about it. It was very hard for him to accept the fact that she was hiding something that apparently had very much influence in her life from him. They had studied and she had gone great at the test. Her family sat to dinner every night and he, of course, was becoming an integral part of her family. Mr. Tsukino had become more open to him, but on the other hand, Mrs. Tsukino seemed to be very uncomfortable around him and Usagi. The rare times that he spent with Usagi during the week, (three actually, but who was counting? Certainly not him…) she kept giving them sad glances and every time she and Usagi crossed eyes, the girl hung her head.

It was becoming obvious to him that whatever this secret was, her family had something to do with, or at least her mother. He knew things would end up blowing up in their faces at some point if she didn't say something. Mamoru was afraid to find out from someone else whatever disturbing thing Usagi was hiding. He just hoped things wouldn't be even more messed up than they were… Oh, he was in for a treat.

-x-

_**Like it? Hate it? Review! ^^**_


End file.
